Need To Be Next To You
by kinneyddicted
Summary: This is a re-post. Reason and summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So FF graciously removed this story because of a violation of a guideline i.e. inappropriate summary. I was floored because it'd been a year since I posted this and there seems to be no problem. But then, rules are rules so I just had to accept my fate. Who reads guidelines anyway? Not me for starters.. teehee.. Anyway, to my dear readers, here's the repost.

A/N 2: I will seriously miss the 314 reviews this fic had accumulated. *Sighs*

Summary: Noah Puckerman is a rich, spoiled, commitment-phobic, do anything-fuck anything-no regrets son of a billionaire who runs their family business. Kurt Hummel is a simple kid from a little town who dreams of being big in a big city. Their paths crossed in a not so normal way and ended in both of them saying I do to each other much to their protests.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything for that matter.

CHAPTER 1: It All Started With...

"**Why are you shouting?"**Puck couldn't believe that his assistant was shouting at him. It should be the other way around. And why the fuck he felt like someone bashed him in the head? "Goddamn it Cynthia, keep your voice down for fuck's sake."

"I am not shouting Noah, you just have a hangover the size of Australia." Cynthia responded and Puck was quite sure she just rolled her eyes. She was the only one who could get away with it and the only one who could put up with him since he became CEO of Puckerman Corp. three years ago. "Honestly, I was surprised you're here."

"Could you just get me a glass of water?" Puck asked as he checked his schedule for the day from his laptop as he rubbed his temples to ease the pain.

"You have a meeting with Chase Athletics for the new ad campaign." Cynthia said as he tossed him a bottle of Evian which he sloppily caught with his right hand. "And you have lunch with your father."

"You said I can't make it right?" Puck asked as he checked his Blackberry for new messages. There was one from his best friend Finn, asking him if he could make it to the club tonight. He responded with a yes.

"He didn't ask. He demanded." Cynthia responded nonchalantly as she droned and droned his schedule for the day. Honestly, he didn't feel like twenty-eight. He felt like he's fifty with all the responsibilities he had to deal with because his twat of a brother was not bright enough to take over the family business. "You know what, I still can't get the fact how you managed to get stoned, drunk and sexed up every night and still have the energy to run your business the next morning."

Puck smirked as he put on his Bluetooth earpiece on his right ear. "Time management is the key." He simply answered. "And by the way, the entire Armani fall collection just got in the market, get it for me."

Cynthia nodded and just as she was about to hand Puck the details of Chase Athletics new ad campaign, Tina Chang, the office receptionist burst through the double doors looking really pale.

"I swear Mr. Puckerman, I tried to stop him but he was really persistent. He threatened to call the press if I won't let him in." Tina said as she wrung her hand nervously. Puck raised an eyebrow and his assistant did the same.

"What the hell are you – " Puck's words died down on his lips when someone came in the door. Jesus, what's happening with his morning? He felt his head was about to explode any minute.

"Why are you not returning my calls?" A blonde guy in tight jeans and black turtleneck asked. Puck saw his assistant smirked. She definitely knew what was up.

"And who are you?" Puck asked as he rubbed on his temples. He gestured at Tina to go back to her post.

"You don't remember me?" The guy spat out. Puck's eyes narrowed as he tried to remember where he'd seen this guy. He was just only sure of one thing, he fucked this guy but just couldn't remember when and where. Maybe he'd fucked him more than once because he was definitely starting to get clingy starting with his, 'why are you not returning my calls?' crap. That was the problem of fucking the same guy more than once, they started to think that he was interested or something.

"Do I owe you anything? Did I smash your car or something? Just talk to my assistant and she'll write you a check." Puck said, not meeting the guy's eyes. It was harsh but please, just because he fucked him twice or thrice, didn't mean he was going to buy him flowers next.

"You..I..you." The guy stammered as he struggled for the right words. "You're unfuckingbelievable. I should have listened to my friends when they told me about the legendary Noah Puckerman." He added putting heavy sarcasm on the word legendary.

Puck snorted. "We're queers not Brangelina. Romance is for heteros. And if I want someone to be in my arms for the photo shoot it won't be you. Get the fuck out of here."

"Drop dead Puckerman." The blonde said and before he walked out, he flipped Puck the middle finger.

"Already did and not interested anymore." He retorted as the guy scampered out. Cynthia shook her head at him. Puck just smiled at her. "So how about my coffee?"

***!***

"Kurt Hummel right?" The Asian girl behind the front desk asked him as soon as he stepped in the grand lobby of Puckerman Corp. Kurt nodded as he flipped his bangs away from his eyes. This was it. It was really happening. He had finally made it to the Big Apple and it didn't hurt either when he scored a job as a marketing assistant at one of New York's finest companies, Puckerman Corp. "So here's your ID and some papers you need to sign. Hand it over to me when you're done." She said warmly and Kurt relaxed. He was jittery ever since he arrived yesterday. This was the first time he'd been away from his hometown in Lima and now he's in one of the busiest states. It was mind blowing for him. A small town kid now making its way in the concrete jungle.

Kurt took his ID and the papers and walked to one of the waiting chairs in the lobby. He smiled inwardly. It was the start of his dreams coming true. He felt like jumping up and down. Nothing would go wrong.

***!***

Puck stared hard at the mirror. He just got off the phone with his dad and he was livid. He couldn't believe it was happening to him. They were all insane. He was beginning to think he was the only normal one in the Puckerman family.

"He can't fucking expect me to show up with a boyfriend." Puck said furiously as he walked back to his office. "He knows that I only care getting my dick sucked. Fuck, I need a drink."

"Is your dad really serious about your grandpa giving your brother the company if you don't show up with a boyfriend?" Cynthia asked as she typed on her laptop. "That's unbelievable. Your brother will tear apart this company in a matter of minutes."

"My dad knows who I am and that means me fucking around and getting stoned as long as I'm here in the office adding millions to our billions so I don't know what their reasons are."

Cynthia shrugged. "Your dad knows but does your grandpa know?" She asked. "Maybe he's heard about your promiscuity and your dad was trying to save your ass by telling him that you're a one man man."

Puck pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. His grandpa was known to be a family man. The kind who settled down and have a family that was why he was fond of Puck's older brother Jacob because Jacob got married and gave him two grandchildren. And now, he was asking Puck to do the same or else, the company would be bequeathed to Jacob. His grandpa knew that he was a queer but he was still expecting him to have a family like a bunch of heterosexuals. Jesus, where was the justice on earth? Ah yes of course, justice was pretty limited to homos like him.

"Why don't you just contact one of your twinks and get it over with. I bet your grandpa will eat it up and then you can go back to being you." Cynthia suggested and he could have her kissed for being brilliant if only he saved their numbers which of course he didn't. He glanced at his watch and noted that only two more hours before his lunch date with his dad and grandpa.

"This is just craptastic. I should have gone to Ibiza and fucked my brains out." Puck muttered as he remembered saying no to Chad when he invited him for a week getaway to Ibiza. If only he had said yes, he wouldn't have this problem which was not a problem to begin with. Why were they giving him such a hard time? All he wanted was a good fuck, no strings. Why all these crap?

Cynthia walked to his table and tapped his shoulder sympathetically. "You're Noah Puckerman, businessman extraordinaire, sexiest man in New York. You can pull this off." She assured him which he just replied with an eye roll. Where were his poppers when he needed it?

***!***

"Congratulations. Welcome to Puckerman Corp." Tina said as soon as he handed him the papers that he just signed. "Before I give you the tour, I will introduce you first to the CEO. It's kind of a tradition. They say his brilliance might rub off on newbies."

Kurt suppressed an eye roll. Was that even for real? Well, as soon as they do it, the sooner he could settle in his work station so he gave Tina the signal that he was ready. He followed Tina to the elevators and while they waited for it, he took the opportunity to glance around. The building's lobby was more like a five star hotel lobby than just an ordinary office lobby. Well, he knew that the Puckermans were very rich people and they love to flaunt their money. He rolled his eyes at the mentality of it all. His thoughts were interrupted when the elevator opened and the sexiest guy he had seen in a long time stepped out followed by a disheveled blonde woman in blazers. The guy just walked past him without even glancing but the woman gave him a studying glance.

"Oops, I think you just have to meet the CEO later." Tina said from behind him. He completely forgot she was there.

"That was him? But he looked so young." Kurt said. His idea of a CEO was a bespectacled bald man in boring suit and looked like he hadn't got laid in years.

"Yes. That's Mr. Noah Puckerman. Our brilliant CEO." Tina said quite happily. And then suddenly, the blonde woman came back.

"Excuse me, you are?" The blonde woman asked, directing the question to him but Kurt still glanced around to make sure that the question was really directed to him.

He swallowed hard. "I'm Kurt Hummel, the new marketing assistant."

"I'm Cynthia Carter, assistant to the CEO. Come with me." She said and without further ado, she grabbed him by his left hand and pulled him. He just stared at Tina helplessly but Tina just gave him a smile and a wave.

***!***

"Yeah full of crap. I'll tell you everything later." Puck said over the phone. As soon as he got inside the Limo, he quickly dialed Finn's number since Chad's was out of service and probably too busy fucking around to answer his call. "Yeah dude, definitely. See you later." He dropped his phone in his pocket and waited for Cynthia as he pondered for an explanation on why he couldn't bring his "boyfriend" for lunch. Fuck that shit, he was not really a good liar. Maybe he should just tell them the truth that he was the kind of queer who just fucked men and not the kind who wanted to live in a house with picket fence drinking lemonade with his husband while they watched their Pomeranian chased their Labrador. Just thinking about it made him want to hurl. Suddenly, the door of the Limo burst open.

"About damn time." Puck said as a flushed Cynthia hovered outside with someone standing behind her back. "Where have you been?"

"Noah, meet your boyfriend, Kurt Hummel." Cynthia said with flourish as she stepped aside, revealing a brown haired, porcelain skinned guy with a what the fuck look on his pretty face.

Puck smirked. "Excellent."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Chapter 2: The Lunch

_**When I open my eyes they will be gone. **_Kurt did and they weren't so he was definitely wide awake. He shifted uncomfortably on his seat in the Limo and stared questioningly at Noah Puckerman and his assistant who were sitting opposite him. The inside of the car smelled of expensive perfume but he couldn't appreciate it because he was damn scared and nervous. He was supposed to be in his work station reading some manuals about his job but instead he was dragged here without any explanations.

Kurt cleared his throat. "I don't mean to be rude but what am I doing here?" He asked bravely. The question didn't seem to faze the two. Noah Puckerman was still busy fidgeting with his phone and Cynthia typing away on her laptop. Then after a few agonizing seconds, Cynthia shut her laptop and smiled at him.

"You'll be Noah's pseudo-boyfriend for today." Cynthia explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Cynthia must have noticed the expression of incredulity on his face because she frowned a bit. "Oh Jesus, you're not gay?"

"It doesn't matter. It'll only be for an hour tops." Noah Puckerman interrupted and Kurt thought that his voice was so sexy without even trying too hard. Too bad his mind was still swimming with questions to fully appreciate it.

"I am. I mean I'm gay but I don't understand what's happening." Kurt said more to Noah Puckerman than to Cynthia. He wished Noah would take off his wayfarer and looked at him directly but he was still occupied with his cell phone.

Finally, Noah dropped his phone in his pocket and took off his glasses. Kurt's breath hitched when he finally saw Noah's face up close. It was breathtaking. Could a man be this sexy? Then, he was snapped back to present when Noah explained the situation to him. If Noah wasn't so serious when he was explaining, he would have laughed with the hilarity of it all.

"I met you at a party then we started dating. We're together now for three months. Blah, blah." Noah said in a boring tone. "Wait, how old are you?"

"Twenty-three." Kurt answered, his throat was really dry now. The situation he was in was really not the way he wanted his first day at work to be.

Noah nodded as Kurt felt his eyes bored into him. Kurt adjusted his turtleneck consciously. Noah's smoldering looks was not really helping with his situation. His hands started to sweat and he felt really lightheaded. This was too much.

"I don't think I can do this." He said in a really low voice but the silence in the Limo magnified it to a few decibels.

"You can." Cynthia said.

"You will." Noah said at the same time. "Or I will fire you." He added in a serious tone.

Kurt's eyes went wide. That couldn't happen. He had invested a lot to be in New York. Suddenly, his blood curdled at the unfairness of it all. He didn't ask for this. He was dragged into this.

"You can't do that." He said through gritted teeth. He couldn't afford to lose his temper or he would definitely lose his job faster than he could say 'unfair.'

Noah smirked. "I can. You want to see me do it?" He said flatly. "Besides it'll only be for a few hours. All you have to do is smile and look cute. That's not so hard. If you'd scored a job in my company, this will be cake to you."

Kurt chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. "I'm not really good in pretending." He said and Noah rolled his eyes and he could have sworn Noah said 'pathetic' under his breath. Well, Kurt was not pathetic. "Fine, I'll do it." He said. Nobody could call him pathetic.

Noah smirked then he gestured at Cynthia. Kurt watched as she pulled out what seem to be a checkbook from her bag. She opened it and wrote something then handed it to Noah who lazily signed on it. Yup, definitely a check. Then Cynthia peeled it out and handed it to him.

Kurt stared at the check and swallowed. Two thousand dollars? Almost a month's worth salary. Noah must be richer than God.

"Buy yourself something nice. The least I can do for dragging you into this." Noah said.

"This is too much." Kurt said. Well, it was the truth. He would just pretend to be Noah's boyfriend for an hour or so. Two thousand was too high a price to pay. But two grand must only be a change in Noah's pocket. He sighed loudly. The money would definitely be a big help. He was not a hypocrite not to accept it so he quietly pocketed it and mumbled a thanks.

"Okay, here we are." Cynthia announced as the Limo lurched to a stop in front of a high end restaurant.

"Here it goes babe." Noah said as he slipped on his glasses. Kurt took a deep breath and followed suit.

***!***

"So Noah, where is Kurt from again?" Grandpa Puckerman asked as he sipped on his red wine. So far, the lunch went smoothly. His grandpa was ecstatic when Puck introduced Kurt as his boyfriend and his dad tapped him on the shoulder as if to say, quick thinking. Puck knew that his dad didn't believe a squat about his romance with Kurt but hey, it was for his own good as well. His dad had more trust in him with the company than Jacob.

Oh shit. Awkward. Why did he forget to ask Kurt about that? He glanced at Kurt with a fake smile on his face. "Baby, why don't you tell grandpa about your hometown which is in - "

"Lima." Kurt supplied. Puck could see beads of sweat forming on Kurt's forehead. Damn, he was really nervous.

"Lima." Puck copied. "Right, right." Where the hell was Lima? But Puck had better things to think about than to wonder about it like ending this drama pronto.

"So Kurt, how's my grandson like?" Grandpa Puckerman continued to ask. Puck suppressed an eye roll. His granddad was really enjoying this. He grabbed his wine glass and drunk it in one go. He was so ready for this day to be over.

Kurt smiled and gave him a what the hell glance and then returned his attention back to the Puckerman patriarch. "He's a real sweetheart." He said in a very sweet voice. If Puck didn't know they were just acting, he would think that Kurt was actually telling the truth. "The perfect boyfriend." Okay, so Kurt was really laying it thick.

"You didn't like him for his money?" Grandpa Puckerman asked and Puck watched as Kurt paled a bit. But before Kurt could answer, Puck interrupted.

"Grandpa, Kurt's not like that. He didn't even know who I was until I introduced myself and you know how well publicized we are right?" He explained. Grandpa Puckerman eyed him for a bit as if measuring what he just said then he nodded. Puck smiled in relief.

"I see. I really don't want a gold digger in the family." His grandpa said happily as he dug on his seafood salad with gusto. Puck almost winced at his granddad's audacity. "So how long have you been together again?"

"Three months." Kurt said.

"Five months." Puck said at the same time. Fuck, fuck, fuck. "I mean not to include our little break up." He added lamely. He saw his dad shook his head while Cynthia tried to hide a grin in her napkin. His granddad however failed to notice which was a huge relief.

Puck heard his dad cleared his throat. "Dad, I think it's time for you to tell Noah." He said, throwing Puck an apologetic glance. _What the fuck was happening? _Puck thought as he looked at his dad and granddad.

Puck watched as his Grandpa Puckerman wiped his lips with the napkin. Then he dropped the bombshell.

"I know Gerald already told you about me giving the company to Jacob because your very unique lifestyle doesn't suit a CEO and an owner." Puck bit the inside of his cheeks to prevent from cussing. Fuck it. He had worked hard for the company. His 'unique' lifestyle didn't have anything to do with it. If it weren't for him, the company was now in the dumps. But of course, tell that to his righteous grandfather. Puck exchanged worried glances with his father. "But then I see that there's no problem since you already have this lovely gentleman here which means that you have already changed from being a promiscuous man to a one loyal man." So much for his granddad not knowing.

"So the company's still mine?" Puck asked bravely. Grandpa Puckerman nodded and there were collective sighs of relief from the table.

"On one condition." Grandpa Puckerman added much to Puck's disappointment. So what did he want this time?

"Anything grandpa." Puck said flatly but his granddad was too busy ruining his life to notice.

"I want to see you marry Kurt."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Flashbacks are in italics**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Chapter 3: Two Days Later

"**Noah Puckerman's office, how may I direct your call?" **Cynthia answered automatically as she peeked helplessly through the glass door that separated Puck's office from her station.

"Cynth, it's Finn. Where's your boss?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I've been trying to contact him the past two days. The last I heard from him was a text message saying he's taking care of something." Whatever that might mean. Knowing Puck, he was probably off to some place fucking his brains out. Her boss always dealt with problems the same way. Fuck now, solutions later.

Cynthia heard some rustling from Finn's end but she had no time to wonder about it because she was too busy worrying on her boss's whereabouts. And if Puck would not be in the office right this minute, Puckerman Corp was going straight to the dumpsters.

"I was trying to call him but all calls went straight to his voicemail. What the hell is happening?"

"I'll let you know when he's here." Cynthia said impatiently, ignoring Finn's question. She had a good idea why Puck was MIA but she was not in the position to tell Finn. She was so going to kill her boss for bailing out on the company but right now, she's got a meeting to attend to. With a defeated sigh, she hung up on Finn and proceeded to the board room.

***!***

"So she hasn't heard from Puck either." Finn said to Chad who was busy checking his newly acquired tan from his Ibiza trip at Finn's full size mirror. He and Chad were in his room contemplating on their best friend's whereabouts. "Are you even listening to me."

"Stop being such a girl Hudson." Chad said as he shamelessly checked his tanned naked upper body at the mirror, flexing his muscles in the process. "Puck's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Do you think I didn't know that?"

"Oh crap, the tanning is not even." Chad said completely ignoring him. Finn had the sudden urge to throw Chad from the balcony.

"Chad."

"I think I should go back to Ibiza."

"Chad." Finn repeated. This time in a hard tone.

Chad continued to check his backside. "So definitely going back to Ibiza."

"CHAD! WILL YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME?" Finn shouted and Chad quickly looked at him. Fucking finally. "Aren't you even concern about Puck? What if he accidentally over dosed? You know how he's not in control when he's too high. What if he took too much?"

"What if he's dead?" Chad continued which earned him a smack on the head from Finn. "Fine mother goose. Let's go to the mansion." He said as he rubbed the sore spot at the back of his head.

"I already called Clifford and he said Puck's not home."

Chad chuckled. "And you actually believe that?" Finn looked at him incredulously. "How many times were you tackled with your head first?"

Finn opened his mouth to protest but Chad stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"Clifford saying Puck's not home is like a secret code for Puck's having a sex marathon."

"You're right."

"Since when I was wrong?"

***!***

_Meanwhile at Puck's mansion…_

"Ohgod, ohgod harder. Fuck me harder. Right there, theretherethere. Oh shit."

_Your wish is my command. _Puck thought with a smirk as he gripped hard on either side of the blonde twink's hips as he thrust hard from behind. This was the life he was used to. Not the life his granddad was trying to shove down his throat.

"Fuck so tight." He said through gritted teeth as he leaned down to bite on the blonde's left shoulder as he reached his orgasm. He also felt the blonde shuddered under him and he knew he'd sent him to heaven. He quickly pulled out and slumped on his bed then took off the condom and threw it on the waste basket.

"Can I use your shower?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah." Puck said as he lit a cigarette. He took a long pull as he wondered how he could leave this lifestyle behind. Kurt Hummel might be a great catch but that was not enough for him to tie down. No. Fucking. Way. But whenever he remembered how his dad begged for him to grant his granddad's wishes, he just could not bring himself to say no to him. His dad also worked hard for the company and his dad trusted him to continue its success and he did not want to waste that trust. He dared not admit it but he valued the corporation more than anything. Well aside from getting his dick sucked. But then, they still had yet one thing to be done, to persuade Kurt Hummel to marry him. Suddenly, a knocking on his door interrupted his inner tirade.

"Young sir, someone's here to see you." The muffled voice of Clifford, his butler, came through the door.

Puck stood up from his bed and opened the door. A tall skinny brown haired guy stood beside Clifford. Puck smirked and gestured for Clifford to go then he pulled the guy inside by his belt loop. The 'wooing of Kurt Hummel' would have to wait.

"Kevin." He shouted. "Time for you to go." _Time for my third round. _He added mentally.

The blonde sauntered back in Puck's room from the showers still naked. "It's Kenny." The blonde corrected but he was not the least irritated. He then grabbed his clothes from the floor and gave Puck a quick kiss on the lips. "When can we fuck again?"

Puck gave him a devilish smile. "Not a chance." He answered as he opened the door for him and pushed him outside. Then he closed the door with his foot and faced the brown haired guy who was now peeling off his clothes.

"Ready?" Puck asked. The guy nodded and licked his lips in anticipation. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna pass out." He said devilishly as he walked towards his bed in two long strides.

This was how he lived. Puck then decided that he could marry without changing who he was. They could go and fuck themselves if they would try to change him.

***!***

"_Welcome to the family Kurt." Grandpa Puckerman said as he hugged him tightly. "Somehow I knew you'll be good for my grandson though I wondered what you saw in him." Grandpa added with a chuckle and Kurt returned the sentiment with an awkward smile._

Kurt sighed loudly. Every time he replayed that scene in his head, he could not bring himself to decide. Grandpa Puckerman's enthusiasm was so overwhelming Kurt thought Grandpa would explode. He had no idea how his simple life turned into a soap opera in a matter of two days. Marrying a total stranger was not his idea of a good time. Well, Noah Puckerman was not that really a stranger, thanks to Google. Kurt found out a lot of things about him just by reading some articles about New York's elite gay bachelor. Sure thing, Noah Puckerman was a hell of a great catch but that was not enough reason to marry him.

"_Okay look, I know this is completely crazy but if you won't agree to marry me, grandpa would not let me have the company." Puck said as soon as the lunch was over and Grandpa Puckerman already left for his golf lessons._

"_Mr. Puckerman, do you honestly believe that I will just say yes?" Kurt asked incredulously._

_Noah Puckerman looked at him like he said something really offensive. "Do you have reasons not to?"_

'_Oh god, his audacity is vomit inducing.' Kurt thought. "I don't even know you."_

_Puck smirked. "What's there to know? All you have to know is I'm Noah Puckerman, the sexiest man you could ever hope for and the greatest fuck you will ever have."_

_If it were possible for his eyes to pop out the sockets, Kurt would definitely go looking for it on the ground. Seriously? Being rich probably didn't teach this guy modesty. He opened his mouth to say something but Puck continued._

"_Look, I don't have time for this." Puck said as he pulled out his wallet and took a calling card. "Here's Cynthia's calling card, call her if you want to get through me. I have to go."_

_Kurt took the calling card and watched Puck's retreating back. Only a day in New York and his life already in the pits._

Kurt snapped out of his stupor when his cell phone rung. He glanced at the screen and saw an unknown number. He ignored it. He had much better things to do. Grabbing his purse from his bedside table, he came to a decision. Time to tell Puckerman his answer to the proposal.

***!***

"Ahh shit." Puck groaned as his eyes rolled back to his head from the fantastic blow job he was currently getting from his fourth or fifth trick, he lost count. He felt a shudder in his lower belly and he knew he was about to come when suddenly, his Blackberry rung loudly. The guy blowing him suddenly looked up. "Did I tell you to stop?" He grabbed the guy's hair and pushed him back to his cock while his other hand grabbed the phone. It was Chad.

"What?" Puck snapped.

"Run out of condom?" Chad's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Chill man, just want to make sure you're still alive." Chad said through the phone. "Finn's worried you died or something."

"Now you know I'm alive, mind if I hung up?" Puck said as he stifled a loud groan. Damn it, the guy was sucking his brains out.

"Sure sure, we'll drop by later kay?" Chad said.

"Whatever." Puck said as he tossed the phone on the bed and focused on the sensations he was currently feeling. Then suddenly, a loud knocking came. "Sweet mother of Jesus, can I have some goddamn privacy here?" He scoffed as he grabbed his boxers hanging on the lampshade and covered his front as he stood up to open the door.

He must have been imagining it because there was no way Kurt Hummel was standing on his doorway.

"Uh, is it a wrong time?" Kurt asked. Puck noticed that Kurt was blushing. Well, of course he looked hot so it was given.

Puck rolled his tongue inside his cheek before answering. "Yeah, I'm kind of in a middle of something." _Like having my orgasm which was rudely interrupted twice. _He added mentally.

"Well I'm here to give you my answer to the proposal."

Puck scrunched his forehead. "Can we just have this conversation later?" He really couldn't deal with this right now.

Kurt shook his head. "This won't take long."

Fine. Puck dropped his boxers to show Kurt his naked glory so that if he was thinking of saying no, he would have to think twice.

"I..well. I." Kurt stammered and Puck smirked. Kurt was really trying hard not to stare at Puckzilla.

"Well?"

"The answer is no." Kurt said without batting an eyelash. Then without further ado, he turned around and left him standing at his doorway naked.

Puck watched Kurt as he disappeared in the hallway and wondered what the hell happened.

Oh well, time for plan B.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

**Chapter 4: When Shit Happens**

"**Way to go Kurtie!"**His best friend, Mercedes Jones, squealed over the phone as he revealed the news. "I couldn't believe that he really was expecting you to marry him. I mean, c'mon, you barely know him."

Kurt chuckled as he placed his freshly washed under garments in his bedside drawer with his free hand. "You should have seen the look on his face. It was like his favorite pet died." Well, it was really priceless. The look on Noah Puckerman's face was gold when he told him that he was not up with the offer. The arrogant rich bastard looked like he was sucker punched and Kurt was not so sympathetic about it. He came to New York to work and fulfill his dreams, not to marry some random stranger even though said stranger was freaking gorgeous and filthy rich.

"Well baby boy, if that man ever bothered you again, you know where to find me." 'Cedes said and Kurt's eyes moistened. It was time like this that he missed being with his best friend the most. Well Ohio was not really that far from New York but the distance really made a huge difference.

Kurt scrunched his nose. "Uh I think that would be a problem since I'm now working in his company."

Mercedes snorted on the other line. "Kurt, if I were you, Imma be looking for another job coz he sure is going to fire you."

"He can't do that Cedes. It's like against the labor code or something." Kurt said indignantly but somehow, he doubted his own words. If that would be the case, he would definitely not be defeated lying down.

"Just be careful Kurt. And if everything didn't go so well, you can always go back to good old Lima." Mercedes said. "And I have to go. I'll talk to you later 'kay? I love you Hummel."

Kurt smiled. "Love you too Jones." He lightly tapped the screen of his phone to end the call as he dropped weakly on his bed. What if Mercedes was right? If Noah Puckerman fired him, he surely would hold the record for the shortest employment tenure in the history of mankind.

Maybe, it was time to look in the Classified Ads.

*****!*****

"Your grandpa is so whacked dude." Chad said as Puck watched him popped the top of his beer. He, Chad and Finn were hanging out in one their favorite local gay nightclubs in Upper East Side. "Did he really believe that you're going to tie down?"

Puck swallowed the rest of his tequila before answering. "Well, the Hummel kid declined the offer."

"You are so dead Puckerman. But don't worry, I think your employees will miss you." Chad teased as he checked out a particularly good looking blonde twink.

Puck glared at him. "Fuck off Murray. I don't give up that easy." Well, he was capable of getting things his way. It just required loads of money and little manipulations. "Hey Finnie, why so quiet?" He asked as he noticed Finn staring blankly at the dance floor.

Finn suddenly looked at him like he was seeing him for the first time. "Uh nothing. Just thinking of something?"

"You sure?" Puck asked as he sniffed quickly on his especially made drug prescription. It stung a little as it made its way in his nasal pathway. He then pinched his nose to lessen the sensation as he started to feel a little lightheaded.

"Don't mind him, he's just jealous coz you're getting hitched." Chad said matter-of-factly as he swayed his body to the beat of the music. Puck saw Finn gave Chad a deathly glare but the former was too busy shaking his tail feather to notice.

"Shut up Chad!" Finn shouted defensively.

Chad just shrugged as he turned to face Finn. "What? We all know that you have the hots for our little Noah here." He teased and Puck noticed that Finn's face darkened in a scowl. "But too bad coz you're not his type. You're too tall and your ass is not that great looking." Chad continued to tease, oblivious that Finn was now positively fuming. Puck shook his head at Chad's tactless antics. They were always like this whenever they got together.

"I'm not jealous." Finn said flatly as he grabbed his beer bottle and walked out on them.

"Not jealous my ass!" Chad called out as they both watched Finn's retreating form. Chad turned to face him. "When did he become a drama queen?" Chad asked moodily.

Puck leaned his elbows against the bar counter. "The night I fucked him one time and he expected a relationship the next day."

Chad raised an eyebrow. "Dude, that was so last season. Maybe, you should fuck him again so he could get over it." He scoffed as he lit a cigarette.

Puck smirked. "Nah, I have my dick set on a particular brunette who's playing virginal prude." He said as he took the cigarette Chad offered him. "I really don't get why he was playing hard to get. What's not to like?" He added as he gestured at his abdominal muscles.

Chad tapped his shoulder sympathetically. "Once again Puckerman, you surprised me with your modesty. Give the kid a break, marrying is not something simple especially marrying you, the biggest manwhore in New York."

Puck smacked him on the side of the head playfully. "What I need to do now is to make him marry me or else, I will lose the company to Jacob."

"Not to mention, your mansion, cars, Armani's, and your promiscuous lifestyle." Chad added with relish as he gave him a huge smile.

Puck rolled his eyes at him. "Thanks for reminding me, man." Now that Chad mentioned it, he was more pressured than ever. He couldn't lose those. It was the life he'd grown up with and losing it might damage his mental health. "You got to help me convince Kurt to marry me."

Chad bit his lower lip thoughtfully. "Why don't you just fuck his brains out? I'm sure that once you do him, he wouldn't be able to say no." Puck chuckled at Chad's suggestion. His friend was really one twisted loony. "Or you can play dirty."

Puck raised an eyebrow at Chad who in returned just shrugged at him. Well, one thing's for sure, doing Kurt Hummel would be difficult judging from the brunette's feisty attitude. He would just have to settle for the second one.

*****!*****

"Mr. Puckerman." Kurt said as soon as he stepped inside Puck's office. Puck must have not heard him because he didn't even glance at his direction. Kurt then noticed that Puck's head was thrown backwards on top of his recliner and he had an arm thrown over his eyes. Oh god. He didn't want to imagine what was going on right now so he quickly turned around to walk out of the room. Just as he was about to step out, he heard Puck called him.

"So what brought you here Mr. Hummel?" Puck asked. Kurt turned around just in time to see a black haired skinny guy emerging from under Puck's table. Kurt suppressed an eye roll. It was crystal clear to him what just happened.

"Here's the pen you dropped Mr. Puckerman." The guy said sheepishly as he handed the pen to Puck. Puck nodded and gave the guy a heart stopping smile which caused him to blush. Kurt noticed that the guy was one of their newest interns and Kurt knew that Mr. Puckerman didn't call him in his office for Job Etiquette 101.

"Don't forget the office rules." Puck called out as the guy disappeared from view. "So? What can I do for you?"

Kurt breathed deeply. He had to keep his emotions in control. He really didn't want to be angry but when his landlord gave him the termination of his lease that morning, he somehow knew that Noah Puckerman had something to do with it. He knew that when he declined the marriage proposal, Puck would not take it lying down. But to do something like that, it was unacceptable. He worked hard to get that lease and with just a blink of an eye, it was gone.

"It was about my apartment lease." Kurt said through gritted teeth. "I don't want to accuse you at first but to terminate a lease like that, it would take someone powerful to do that."

"And you are insinuating that I did that?" Puck asked innocently as he rested his chin on his hand. "Why would I do that?"

Kurt laughed sarcastically. "C'mon Mr. Puckerman, we both know the reason. Don't act like you don't know it." Playing nice was over. He just lost his apartment and it would probably take time to look for another one.

Puck stood up from his chair and walked around his desk to stand in front of him. Puck was almost invading his personal space but he didn't step back. He didn't want to give Puck the advantage over him.

"Come to think of it Mr. Hummel, if you agreed to marry me, you don't have to worry with those kind of things." Puck said as he crossed his arms on his chest. "Just say yes and everything would be just fine."

Kurt scowled at him. He couldn't believe that Puck would do something like that. It was so unfair. Why was it so hard to understand that playing husband with him was not his idea of a good time? All he wanted was a good paying job and to fulfill his dreams. Was that too much to ask?

"For the second time Mr. Puckerman, my answer is no." Kurt said indignantly.

Puck smirked. "Playing hard to get aren't we?" He asked in a teasing tone. "You are going to break grandpa's heart. I heard he really likes you."

Kurt huffed. And now he was blackmailing him emotionally. "I'm sure grandpa would not be too happy if I tell him that you just forced me to play boyfriends." Puck looked appalled when he said the words and Kurt almost jumped in victory. He knew he got Puck there.

"You can't do that. If you do that, he will give the company to my brother and this company wouldn't last long if that happened. There would be a lot of jobless people, including you." Puck said coolly and as much as he didn't want to admit it, Puck was right. But then, it didn't mean that he would say yes to the proposal.

"Fine, I won't tell." Kurt scoffed. "But I'm sorry, you just have to find someone else to be your husband."

"You really didn't get it do you?" Puck snapped and he knew that Puck was starting to get really pissed at him. "Grandpa already had his mind set that you're the one I'm going to marry. If I will find someone else, he will think that I'm just messing with him and he will give the company to Jacob without second thoughts."

Whatever. Kurt would stay firm with his decision. "I'm really sorry Mr. Puckerman. My answer remains." And without further ado, he turned his back on Puck and walked out quickly from the room. He didn't hear any protest from the arrogant man and he took that as a good sign. It was time for Puck to realize that sometimes, life had to deny him of things that he wanted.

*****!*****

"Yeah, Cedes. I'm fine. I'm staying in a motel right now until I find a new apartment." Kurt said over the phone as he stepped inside one of New York's prime banks. He had to make an emergency withdrawal for his down payment for the new apartment. He tried to use the ATM but something was probably wrong because it kept on spitting out his card. "I'm fine. I'll call you later." He dropped the phone in his purse as he handed the bank teller his pass book.

"Can I have some ID's?" The bank teller asked politely. Kurt quickly handed his driver's license and SSN ID. The teller looked at it briefly then gave it back as she asked how much he would like to withdraw.

"Two thousand." Kurt answered as he made quick calculations in his head. He probably would have to live with Ramen for the next few days.

The teller typed something on her keyboard. Kurt watched as she frowned on her screen.

"Is there something wrong?" Kurt asked. Crap, he couldn't afford to have another screw up.

The teller looked at him and smiled apologetically. "It says here that your account is frozen."

"What?" Kurt asked incredulously. That was impossible. It was still working the last time he withdrew and it was just two days ago. He felt a headache coming. Suddenly, his dilemma was interrupted with buzzing sound in his purse. Someone was calling him. He looked at the screen and saw an unknown number. He tapped it quickly. "Hello."

"Bank problems?" The person on the other line asked. And Kurt felt bile rose in his throat. It was Noah Puckerman.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe, it was time to change his decision.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

* * *

Chapter 5: **What Puck Wants, Puck Gets**

He was not a violent person. Often times, he let his brain think instead of his fist because he believed that violence wouldn't solve anything. But sometimes, there would be exceptions. Just like right now. That morning when he found out that his account was frozen, he was beyond angered. He didn't do anything wrong to deserve that kind of treatment. He couldn't believe that Noah Puckerman could be so evil. First the termination of his lease then his account was frozen. He knew that Noah Puckerman was playing dirty. He knew that he was making him suffer so that if he couldn't take it anymore, he would come running to his arms and agree to marry him.

Well, that bastard would get the biggest disappointment of his life.

"Excuse me sir. What can I do for you?" Puck's butler politely greeted him at the front door of the mansion. He must have bypassed this butler when he came in the mansion three days ago when he told Puck his decision. Kurt almost lost his confidence. Noah Puckerman was really one huge filthy rich bastard judging from the butler in front of him. He knew that butlers were only for rich people. Rich people like Noah Puckerman who was set on making his life a living hell. He squared his shoulders and cleared his throat before speaking.

"I came to see Noah Puckerman." He said in what he thought a confident tone. The butler looked at him with measuring gaze and he instantly felt uncomfortable.

"Mr. Puckerman is rather busy tonight." The butler said in that polite tone again. Kurt thought that Puck must have been paying his butler really good because if it were for him, he would have jumped off the bridge instead of working under that obnoxious bastard. "Are you from Jupiter's?"

Kurt's mouth dropped open. He'd heard about Jupiter's. It was one of New York's elite gay clubs. Jupiter's was famous for its Twinkies and he was not talking about the candy. Twinkies was a group of young gays who regularly performed at the club. It was rumored that aside from performing, they also offered a special kind of service. The butler must have thought that he was one of Jupiter's Twinkies. Oh god.

"Uh no no. I'm Kurt Hummel and I'm one of his employees. I just need to talk him. It's very important." He explained rather quickly and the butler smiled at him knowingly. He knew that the butler didn't believe a squat of what he just said.

"Mr. Puckerman thoroughly enjoys role playing and so far, you're acting is really good." The butler said matter-of-factly followed by a huge smile.

_Oh god. This was embarrassing_. That was too much information he could handle. But he was not the type who gave up that easy. "No, I'm not acting. I'm really one of his employees. Look.." He quickly opened his purse and fished out his company ID and shoved it under the butler's nose."..here's my ID."

For a second, the butler looked like he believed him then his face split in a wide grin. "I wondered how much Mr. Puckerman paid you." He said in an amused tone. "You even came with props."

Kurt resisted the urge to slap his forehead in exasperation. If he was not angry with Puck right now, he would really love to laugh at the hilarity of the situation he was currently into. "Okay, so can I see him now?" He asked. The sooner he played along, the sooner he could get to Puck.

The butler nodded and gave him the directions to Puck's room. He quickly excused himself and navigated the mansion towards the room. He was surprised to see it open so he took the liberty to step in. He didn't care if Puck would accuse him of breaking and entering or whatever his nut job brain could think of. Noah Puckerman owed him that much. He made a quick scan of the room and was hugely relieved that he didn't see Puck in a promiscuous situation like the last time. In fact, Puck wasn't even the room. _So where is the bastard?_

"Feeling at home already?" Someone said from behind and Kurt almost jumped a foot. He turned around so fast he was sure he gave himself a whiplash. It was Puck, standing a foot from him. Kurt felt hot around the collar when his gaze landed on Puck's bare chest. The bastard only had a towel wrapped around his torso and his shoulders were glistening with water.

_Don't look at his abs._Kurt thought but his eyes betrayed him they landed on Puck's very firm six-pack abs. Kurt quickly averted his gaze from it. The last thing he wanted was to get caught gawking.

"Uhm..ah..I..I came here to tell you that I.." Kurt struggled for the right words and he felt really furious at himself right now. He was supposed to be throwing a diva fit at Puck but instead, he was reduced to a stammering idiot.

"What? I didn't catch that?" Puck asked with a smirk as he walked past him and took off the towel. Kurt saw it from the corner of his eyes.

Kurt breathed deeply. He had to calm himself or else, Puck would get the upper hand on him. "It was about my account. Why did you do that? First my lease, then my account. What's next? You're going to fire me?" He relayed. It was better to cut to the chase.

"That is just a wake up call Hummel." Puck said dryly. "You don't have to suffer. All you have to do is say I do." He added as if it was the easiest thing to do. Kurt almost jumped a foot again when he felt a hand on either side of his shoulder. "So what now Hummel?" Puck said in his ears, his warm breath sent goose bumps up and down his arms.

Kurt shrugged him off then turned around to finally face his adversary. This time, Puck was now wearing a white wife beater and Levi's. Kurt noticed that they were almost the same height but Puck was more masculine than him so it looked like Puck was bigger. He focused his eyes on Puck's and fought hard to keep his stance. He didn't want Puck to think that he was scared of him. Puck slowly raised his left eyebrow and his lips lifted to a lopsided devilish grin.

"Terminating my lease and freezing my account won't make me marry you if that's what you're thinking. I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr. Puckerman but my answer still remains."

"Wow. Your determination impresses me Mr. Hummel." Puck said coolly. "And your fiery attitude amuses me." He added as Kurt watched him walked towards his bedside drawer. Puck opened the drawer and took out something. For a split second, Kurt thought that Puck took out his gun to use on him but he realized sooner that it was only a mobile phone.

Puck tapped on his phone then placed it on his left ear. "Cynthia, you remember Hummel's lease at Bourbon Apartments? Call Taylor to renew it." Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was that for real? "And call Brooklyn Bank to unfreeze his account and deposit a little something for the inconvenience. Got it?"

Kurt's mouth dropped in awe. "I don't understand." Was Puck off his rocker? The situation made a complete 360-degree. Unfortunately, Kurt was not a fool to fall for it. He knew that people like Puck don't give up that easy. "Okay. What's the catch?" He asked flatly.

Puck gave him a quizzical look as he tossed the phone on his bed. "I expected a thank you but then I can't blame you." He said in a sincere tone. "I just realized that I can't force you to do anything you wouldn't want to do."

Kurt was beyond incredulous. Did he time travel without knowing it? Okay that was absurd but why, in the name of all the good and holy, Puck changed his mind that quickly?

Kurt was about to open his mouth to respond but Puck quickly cut him off. "Look, I'll handle it from here. I'll just explain to grandpa the situation. I'm sure he'll understand." He said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "And by the way, here's my dinner." He said as his eyes trained at the doorway. Kurt followed his line of vision and saw a red haired guy in tight tank top and hot pants standing at the doorway.

"Uh yeah okay. I'll go now." Kurt said awkwardly. Well, he didn't want to put a lot of meaning on Puck's sudden change of heart. He was just glad that the lease was given back to him and his account was already unfrozen. Well he still had to check on it. He quickly worked his way out of the room then he stopped at the doorway to look over his shoulder. He almost choked on his own spit when he saw the red haired guy kneeling down between Puck's legs. Kurt even heard a faint sound of a zipper being lowered down. _Oh god._

"Forgot something Mr. Hummel?" Puck asked in an amused tone as his left hand fisted over the guy's hair. Kurt shook his head and quickly looked away.

It was really a good thing that his problem was now solved. He didn't have to marry that guy who gave a whole new meaning to promiscuity.

*****!******

"Oh god. Theretherethere, harder, fuck me right there." Puck snapped his hips harder on the blonde guy's willing body. He met the Polish blonde at Jupiter's a while ago. The blonde offered him a drink and the rest, as they say, was history. He just had a mind blowing blow job at the backroom of Jupiter's when he bumped into the blonde. And of course, he knew that it was a crime if he wouldn't say no to a good fuck.

"Such a slut for my cock huh?" Puck asked heatedly as he gripped hard on the blonde's waist and thrust into him in rapid succession. "Fucking take it like the whore you are."

"Hhnnnghh fuck yeah." The blonde said, his breath raspy, signaling his impending orgasm. Then like a cliffhanger to a good TV series, Puck's phone rung loudly.

"What the fuck." Puck muttered as he pulled out from the blonde much to the blonde's whiny protests. Puck smirked at him. "Don't worry, it's always great to start all over again."

He read the caller ID from the screen and shook his head. "Fuck Cynth, I'm in the middle of something." Then his face split in a wide grin. "You found him. Great job! You can have the Friday off." He tossed the phone on his carpeted floor.

He found the missing piece of the puzzle and it fit right in with a satisfying click.

***!***

It had been two days since Puck gave him back the lease and his account. So far, everything went on smoothly. At first, he thought that Puck was just pulling his leg but when Jack Taylor, the manager of Bourbon Apartments, called him to say that his lease was renewed, Kurt became less doubtful on Puck's intention. And when he checked his account, everything was now in order. It also didn't hurt that Puck deposited a generous sum for the inconvenience he caused him. Yup, everything was good.

His happy thoughts were suddenly interrupted with a vibration in his pocket. He took out his phone and his eyes lit up when he saw the caller ID.

"Dad! How are you?" Kurt greeted gleefully as he slumped on his bed, his feet up in the air. "Yeah the mortgage of the shop, I know. We're still four months behind." Kurt's happy mood suddenly evaporated when he was reminded of their debt. Business in Lima was tough and their tire shop was not an exception. That was the reason why he had to work harder now. He wanted to help his dad to pay for the mortgage.

"The bank called me and they said that our debt was already cleared." His dad said over the phone. If Kurt knew better, his dad sounded a bit angry. What was up?

There must be some kind of mistake. Kurt was still saving the money for the mortgage. There must be some technological glitch with the bank if their mortgage was cleared all of a sudden.

"Are you sure dad? Maybe they got it wrong." He didn't want to burst his dad's bubbles but he needed a reality check. It was highly impossible for their debts to be cleared suddenly. Unless.

"The bank told me that the check came from New York, from a certain Noah Puckerman. Actually he called me this morning to ask if everything is okay." His dad explained and Kurt felt like the world was closing in on him. "Kurt, he told me about the forced marriage and you said that you agreed in exchange of him paying the mortgage. Son, I'm sorry that you have to do that."

Kurt felt cold over. He didn't want to think about it. But it was crystal clear. Noah Puckerman just won. It was time to raise the white flag and walk down the aisle to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Chapter 6: Realizations

"Puckerman, you're the man!" His best friend Chad clapped him on the back as they entered his office. "Finally getting your dick up in that brunette's hot little ass."

Puck smirked at Chad's tactlessness. He rounded on his desk and sat on his recliner as he checked on his desktop computer for his schedule of the day . "Unlikely." He muttered as he frowned on the screen. **6:00 PM Movie with fiancé.**What the hell?

Chad sat back on one of the chairs in front of his desk, his feet up on the other one. "Unlikely? What do you mean by unlikely?" He asked as he grabbed one of his paperweights and tossed it back and forth in his hands.

Puck ignored Chad as he dialed on his desk phone. "Cynthia." He growled as soon as his assistant picked up. "Movie time with fiancé at six? What the fuck is that?"

"Mr. Hummel told me to put that in your schedule. He said he wants to see that new movie about a certain bunny."

Puck was incredulous. "Movie about a bunny?" He turned to Chad as he covered the mouthpiece with his left hand. "Is there a new Bugs Bunny movie?" He asked. Chad rolled his eyes and mouthed 'duh'. He uncovered the mouthpiece. "I have a full body massage at six and you know that." He said through gritted teeth. Maybe, having Kurt Hummel as a fiancé would be a pain in the ass. Don't get him wrong. He was relieved when Kurt finally succumbed and agreed to marry him. Well, it was not some sort of a miracle. He worked hard, okay scratched that, Cynthia worked hard on her research about Kurt Hummel. That was how he found out about the mortgage with the bank owed by Kurt's father. He paid the debt and even advanced two years worth of mortgage then used it to blackmail the virginal prude.

He remembered two days ago when Kurt barged again in his room in a middle of a blow job. The feisty brunette grabbed the hair of the twink and yanked him away from his dick. The fierce attitude deflated his hard on as he stood up to face Kurt who looked like he was about to bust a gut any second.

"_Fine, you won Mr. Puckerman. I'll marry you but don't expect me to like you because that would be the last thing I'll do. Two years then we'll get a divorce. That should be enough to pay you back the mortgage." That being said, Kurt slapped him hard on the face then walked out of the room without a single word._

Damn, he could still feel the sting of Kurt's slap on his left jaw. He knew Kurt was still mad at him so why did he want to watch a movie with him?

***!***

After the grueling explanations to his dad on why he had to marry Noah Puckerman, Kurt was relieved that his dad understood. He even told him that he was one hundred percent behind him and was more than willing to use his shotgun on Noah Puckerman if the billionaire bastard dared to hurt him while in their 'marriage'. And after much thinking and trying to calm himself with his decision to marry the biggest manwhore he'd ever met. Kurt decided that he would just milk it for what it was worth. There was no use making himself angry every time he thought about losing to Puck. Two could play this game. Who said that he couldn't be mischievous too?

He forced himself not to laugh out loud as he watched Puck bought popcorn with a disgusted look on his face. He knew that for a billionaire like him, he was not used to doing that kind of stuff and Kurt felt like jumping up and down.

"Butter no salt." Puck muttered as he shoved the tub of popcorn at him. "And did you know that a lot of kids out there are laughing at me because they thought that I'm too old for this movie?" He asked through gritted teeth. Kurt bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"It was grandpa who suggested that this movie is good and I should take you. I wouldn't want to disappoint grandpa right?" He asked with relish as Puck's face darkened in a scowl. It was true that it was grandpa who talked him to seeing the movie. Grandpa believed that it would be good for newly engaged couples to do some bonding moments before the wedding. Grandpa said that it would make the love grew stronger and lessen the cold feet engaged couples used to have the night before the wedding. Kurt then realized that Grandpa Puckerman was such a sucker for romance, too bad that his grandchild Puck didn't share the same sentiments.

"So you're suddenly best friends with him now?" Puck asked sarcastically and as he was about to hand the ticket to the ticket master, flashing lights and clicking sound interrupted them.

"Mr. Puckerman, is it true that you're getting married? How's that possible? You haven't dated for years?" A guy in a reporter's vest asked as he shoved a recorder under Puck's face. Kurt's eyes grew wide. There were at least a dozen or so people swarming the entrance of the theatre, all of them carrying the same thing the reporter had and then his eyes started to water with all the flashing of the cameras.

"Are you his fiancé?" A red haired lady asked him. "Are you just going to marry him because of money?" She continued to ask as she shoved a microphone to his face, hitting him on the chin. Kurt winced from the hit and Puck suddenly stood in front of him to cover him from the paparazzi.

"Okay that's enough ladies and gentlemen." Puck said politely. Kurt realized that Puck was probably used to it. He was probably dodging the paparazzi all his life. The cameras continued to flash and questions were still thrown at them. "Fuck it! Where are the bodyguards when you need them?" Puck muttered under his breath as he grabbed hold of his hand and yanked him away from the crowd which suddenly materialized out of nowhere. The moviegoers probably got curious on what was happening.

Kurt suddenly felt guilty. He was the one who insisted not to bring Puck's bodyguards with them because it was too awkward. Now he was finally beginning to understand why Puck needed his bodyguards.

They continued to weave their way out of the theatre and Kurt felt Puck's strong grip on his hand and he suddenly felt a different kind of sensation. Okay, that was just a sign of nervousness because who knew what the paparazzi were capable of? They could hurt them without knowing it.

As soon as they were outside the theatre, Kurt was surprised to find out that there were still paparazzi hounding on the lobby. Puck noticed it beforehand and he quickly pulled him towards the comfort rooms. Puck pushed the door wide and quickly pulled them inside an empty cubicle.

"They should be gone as soon as they realized we're not here anymore." Puck said and his breath was fanning him on the face. The cubicle was a bit small and both their bodies were pressed together. Kurt could feel Puck's body heat and he resisted the urge to blush but he knew he failed miserably judging from the smug look on Puck's face.

"Didn't know closed spaces turned you on?" Puck asked teasingly, giving him a sly smirk.

"Shut up." Kurt hissed. The last thing he wanted was for Puck to realize that he was having an effect on him just by being this close. Suddenly, they heard the door opened and there were rustling of feet.

"Damn, they escaped. I thought that we will finally have a juicy piece on that man slut." A guy's voice said and Kurt clumped his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing at the look of incredulity on Puck's face when he heard the words man slut. "Let's check the cubicles. Maybe they were just hiding." Kurt's eyes went wide with what the guy said. He watched as Puck quietly pulled down the toilet seat and sat on it then he gestured at him to sit on his lap. Kurt shook his head vigorously. He knew that Puck wanted to do that so that just in case the guys started to look beneath the cubicle's door, they would only see a pair of feet.

Puck raised his eyebrows at him. Kurt mouthed no. Puck rolled his eyes then reached out and yanked him towards him. Kurt ended up straddling Puck in the process. _Oh god. This was beyond embarrassing._

"C'mon we're just wasting our time here." The guy finally said and they both let out a sigh of relief as they heard the faint sound of footsteps walking away.

Kurt made a move to get up but Puck was holding him down on his hips. "Noah, let me go." He said and oh god, he didn't sound breathless, did he?

"Believe it or not, I haven't fucked in public toilets yet." Puck said matter-of-factly. Kurt gave him a horrified look.

"And I have no intentions of experiencing it with you." Kurt said through gritted teeth as tried again to stand up but Puck's grip was strong. Kurt gave him a deathly glare but it was a huge mistake because as soon as his eyes landed on Puck's hazel ones, all coherencies abandoned him. There was something in Puck's eyes that rendered him mute, that stopped his brain thinking for a while.

In a fraction of a second, Puck's lips were on his. He felt Puck's tongue swiping on his lower lip, coaxing it to open on which he readily allowed. He knew he should be stopping right now but Puck's gentle kneading on his hips and his gentle sucking on his lower lip fogged his brain, making it malfunctioned. Puck kissed him harder now and he returned it with the same force. He felt Puck's hand snaking its way inside his shirt and the touch sent fire all throughout his body.

Suddenly, a loud knocking on the their cubicle door snapped him out of his sudden lunacy.

"Mr. Puckerman, Mr. Hummel. It's Wilson." It was Puck's head of security. Kurt quickly stood up and arranged himself hastily, not meeting Puck's eyes. He didn't want to see the look of triumph on Puck's face for making him want him like that.

"Yeah we're here." Puck said coolly as he opened the cubicle. Kurt didn't wait any longer and stepped out quickly. He knew he looked really debauched now but he didn't care. He felt so ashamed of himself right now. Puck's kisses shouldn't have an effect on him. He should be disgusted, only he wasn't.

Was he really sure that two could play this game?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Chapter 7:To Know Something Maybe A Bad Thing

**Temporary insanity.** That was probably the reason why Kurt kissed Puck back in the theatre's restroom. Damn. It'd been two days since that incident but Kurt could still feel Puck's lips on his. Hell, he even dreamt about it last night. There had been a lot of tangled limbs in his dream and that was the reason why he slept on his alarm. Well, it was a good thing that he no longer had to go to work since, as Puck bluntly put it, the future Kurt Hummel-Puckerman need not work anymore while he was in the marriage starting now. Puck said that he should start practicing how to live like royalty but one Kurt Hummel didn't roll that way. He would stay as his old self. The one who didn't mind getting dirty doing a day's job but Puck didn't want to hear the end of it. Oh well, he didn't want to think about it now because he was quite excited for his today's schedule, full body spa, mani-pedi and shopping with Puck's platinum credit card. It was not like he asked for it. It was Puck who insisted because Puck thought that he looked like he needed a good pampering and new clothes but he knew better, he knew that Puck was just trying to get on his good side.

Suddenly, a loud knocking sound broke the silence of the apartment. He quickly stood up from his bed and run out to get the door.

"Nice legs Hummel." Puck greeted as soon as he opened the door. Kurt's face heat up as he realized that he was just wearing an oversized worn out shirt over a very short shorts which now felt much shorter because of Puck's comment. Kurt watched in awe as Puck stepped inside even without his invitation. Kurt noticed that Puck was not wearing his usual Armani suit but instead, he was sporting a black v neck t-shirt over a pair of Levi's and expensive Italian loafers.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt snapped as he followed Puck inside the kitchen. He watched as Puck opened the fridge and took out a bottled water. Puck read the label before twisting the cap. "Did I invite you in?"

"You looked like you just got out of bed. Rough night?" Puck asked as he leaned casually on the kitchen counter, taking a swig from the bottle in the process.

Kurt glared at him as he walked over to his kitchen cupboards and reached out for the cereal box. "Last time I checked, it's none of your business. And why are you even here? Are you supposed to be at work now?"

Puck just smirked at him as he took out his mobile phone from his pocket. Kurt watched as Puck tapped rapidly on his phone then handed it to him. "That's the latest article from Queer Extra."

Kurt looked at him quizzically as he took the phone without a word.

**A Gold Digger or For Real?**

**Queer Extra has an inside scoop on the latest about New York's richest gay bachelor, Noah Puckerman. Apparently, it is known that one of Big Apple's successful businessmen will tie the knot with an unknown individual. No one knows the identity of said guy but last Tuesday, we caught a glimpse of the future ball and chain.**

"Ball and chain?" Kurt asked incredulously as he looked up at Puck. Puck just shrugged as he snagged an apple from the fruit basket on the counter then bit on it loudly. "You call this journalism?" He added as he continued to scroll on Puck's Blackberry.

**The mystery fiancé is about a tad two inches shorter than Mr. Puckerman but with a mile high attitude as he glared at the camera without any sign of hospitality for the press.**

"Glared at the camera? No hospitality? Those lights from the camera were enough to light a community. I'm not glaring, I'm just squinting because of the lights? I didn't even remember glaring at them." Kurt said with disbelief. He knew that he shouldn't be affected by the article because he really didn't care about what the press had to say but somehow, the article was irritating the hell out of him.

Puck gave a small laugh. The bastard was clearly amused by his reaction. Kurt ignored him and turned back to his reading.

**The gay community around the globe is now wondering. Who is that guy who stole the affection of one of the most sought after gay bachelors in town? Is he a childhood love? Or just a con artist who just wants a free ride on Mr. Puckerman's brand new Porsche Cayenne? Queer Extra will give you the latest updates as we continue our search for the truth about the hot billionaire's future beau.**

"Oh for the love of Gaga, are they stalking you or something? They even know the brand of car you just bought." Kurt asked as he angrily grabbed a bowl from the counter and dumped a generous amount of cereal on it. He was starting to feel that his privacy was slowly chipping away and he really didn't like it. Puck was probably used to other people invading his private life but he it was definitely not his way of living.

"Don't tell me that you care about what they wrote?" Puck asked in an amused tone as he opened again the fridge and took out the milk carton and handed it to him. "Those people have nothing better to do. And that guy who wrote it, Sebastian Kane, I fucked him once and from then on, he became one of my biggest stalkers."

"I don't care of course. And you don't have to give me that information." Kurt said as he brought a spoonful of cereal to his mouth and just as he was about to hand the phone back to Puck, a poll question below the article caught his eyes.

**Are you Team Mystery Fiancé or Team Paris Vanderbilt? Vote now.**

"Who is Paris Vanderbilt?" Kurt asked and immediately, Puck's face darkened into something he couldn't explain. Kurt felt that it was a question Puck didn't want to answer so he decided not to push Puck further and it was not like he was interested or something. "Okay, forget it. So why are you here? Don't tell me you went here just to make me read that article."

Puck's face cleared instantly. "Grandpa had read the article and he thought the it might affect you negatively so he told me to cheer you up like a good gentleman." Puck explained flatly. "But you're not really upset are you?"

Kurt swallowed his cereal before answering. "I'm not upset, I just don't understand why they have to make a fuss out of it."

"It's their job to make us squirm but don't let them get to your nerves. We just have to be careful the next time we go out if you want to keep your privacy."

Instantly, the memory from the restroom cubicle made its way in his head and he felt blood rushed to his face. Why did he have to remember that while Puck was in the same room?

"Uh yeah of course." Kurt said in a low voice as he slowly sunk on one of the kitchen stools. "So what else grandpa told you about cheering me up?" He added as he made air quotes with his hands.

Puck crossed his arms on his chest. "About that, I don't really think you need some cheering up right now but of course I don't want grandpa to think that I didn't do anything for you."

Kurt gave him a sarcastic smile. Was he really going to marry this man? "So you want me to make a good story on how you acted like the perfect fiancé consoling me while I'm deeply upset of being accused a gold digger?" He asked in a perfect deadpan.

Puck smiled widely. "Exactly Hummel so if you'll excuse me, I'll go now and enjoy the rest of this day off." He slowly winked at him and Kurt felt a fluttered in his stomach. He watched as Puck disappeared from view then he let out a huge breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

Why was he getting so worked up when Puck was around? And who was that Paris Vanderbilt?

*****!*****

"Kurt!" Grandpa Puckerman greeted excitedly as soon as he entered the private room of a five restaurant where the Puckerman patriarch invited him.

"Grandpa." Kurt greeted as he gave the old man a kiss on the cheek. "How are you?" He asked as he settled on the seat across the retired billionaire. A blonde waiter quickly approached their table and handed them the menu.

"I'm good sweetheart. I'm glad you made it. I thought my grandson will have you to himself the whole day." Grandpa said fondly then he turned to the waiter. "I'll have a lobster salad and the usual 29-year old scotch."

"I'll just have the seafood carbonara and a glass of coke." Kurt ordered. He was not really big on ordering food from a five star restaurant because he was not used in this kind of scene. After all, he was just a small town boy from Lima. He quickly pushed that self degrading thought out of his head and focused his attention on Grandpa. "Noah understands that you and I need some bonding moments." He said in a rather awkward manner. He knew that Grandpa Puckerman was greatly fond of him but somehow, he still felt uncomfortable with the old man's presence. Maybe it was because he was just putting an act and since the truth was, he would rather stay a good fifty mile radius away from Noah Puckerman.

Grandpa smiled good-naturedly as he spread the napkin on his lap. "I never thought I will see the day that Noah will get married. I really thought that he gave up on love ever since the failed relationship but thanks to you Kurt, my grandson changed his mind."

Kurt's mouth dropped in awe. Hold up and rewind. Noah Puckerman had a failed relationship? He thought that Puck's promiscuity was inborn and the word relationship was banned in his dictionary. But then of course, he didn't know a lot of things about Noah Puckerman. He just made his own conclusion on him based on how he saw him the first time. For him, Noah Puckerman was an arrogant, self-serving, obnoxious jackass who gave a whole new meaning on promiscuity. Suddenly, realizations dawned on him.

_Paris Vanderbilt._Kurt thought and he almost jumped in surprise when the waiter lowered the plate of food in front of him. He didn't even notice that the waiter already arrived with their orders.

"Yes, Paris." Grandpa said and Kurt realized he said the word out loud. "Don't get jealous over him. He and Noah broke up a long time ago. Almost five years if my memory serves me right. And now you know why Noah is tagged the playboy billionaire. It was his way of dealing with his loss."

Kurt nodded awkwardly. This was new information. Paris Vanderbilt was probably Puck's greatest love or something. He probably was because Puck wouldn't behave the way he behaved now if he was not greatly affected by the break up. A bitter lump rose in his throat at the thought. Crap, he wasn't supposed to feel the way he was feeling right now. He quickly grabbed the glass of coke and took a swig, not even bothering to use the straw.

Why was the thought of that Paris Vanderbilt having a hold on Puck's heart brought a painful tugging in his chest?

*****!*****

After the dinner with grandpa which ended up with a promise of watching a live basketball game with the Puckerman patriarch, Kurt was now standing in front of the double doors of Puck's mansion. Grandpa insisted that he should bring Puck a take out of his favorite pasta recipe. Kurt really didn't want to do that but there was something with grandpa that he couldn't say no to.

"Clifford." He greeted curtly at the butler who mistaken him for one of the Jupiter's Twinkies the last time.

"Mr. Hummel." The butler greeted respectfully. Clifford was now well aware that he was now the fiancé and not a Twinkie. "Mr. Puckerman is rather busy right now."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he quickly walked towards the stairs to Puck's room, ignoring Clifford's string of warnings behind him. Just as he was about to knock on the door, it was pulled open and a blonde guy in a turtleneck and skinny jeans walked out.

"Are you his next one?" The blonde drawled as he looked at him up and down. Kurt felt he was under scrutiny by the blonde. "I don't think you can take his huge cock because oh my god, I think I could feel him for a week. He fucked me so hard and good. Enjoy the ride honey." The blonde added as he gave him a wink and Kurt was beyond incredulous.

"Puckerman." He called out as he walked inside. He saw Puck on his bed with, thank God, a blanket on his lower body. "I brought you ravioli."

Puck smirked at him. "You don't have to bring it here, you could just hand it to Clifford. Are you that excited to see me?"

"Dream on." Kurt scoffed but oddly enough, Puck was kind of right. Well, he wanted to see him but not that excited. "Grandpa told me about Paris."

At the mention of the name, Puck's face darkened to a scowl. "It's none of your business." He said darkly.

"Don't you want to talk about him? I mean, it was lucky that grandpa didn't ask too many questions about our relationship. What if he asked me about how well do I know about your past conquests or something?"

Puck sat up straight. "Paris is not a conquest." Puck said through gritted teeth.

Kurt swallowed hard. He didn't anticipate Puck's anger. "I..uh..I didn't mean it that way."

"The fuck you don't." Puck spat out. "You don't talk like that to me, understand? You are my fiancé but it doesn't give you the right to just barge in here asking those questions."

Kurt felt like he was slapped and at the same time, he also felt angry. He was just merely asking a question. "Well Puck, I didn't ask to be your fiancé in the first place. You blackmailed me so in that case, you have also no right to speak to me that way." He said angrily as his heart started to pound in his chest. It always happened when he was feeling agitated about something.

Puck let out a harsh laugh. "Stop acting like you don't enjoy being my fiancé Kurt. I know you love the luxury that goes along with it. Imagine two years of that and you would probably jump for joy."

Kurt bit his lip hard. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You know what, you really are the biggest jerk I ever had the displeasure to meet. I don't wonder why Paris left you. You probably pissed him off with your award winning arrogance."

Puck stood up from the bed and in a flash, he was standing in front of Kurt, grabbing hold of Kurt's left arm. "You don't know a fucking squat about me and Paris so stop being such a know-it-all and fucking shut your trap."

Kurt tried to pull away from Puck's hold but the taller man had a vice grip on him. "Puck you're hurting me." He pleaded.

"Why? I thought you like it hard? I believed there are still my finger marks on your hips from our impromptu make out session." Puck asked mischievously with a malicious glint in his eyes. "What now Hummel? Do you like it raw and hard? Or slow and sensual?"

Kurt's nose flared as his free arm snaked out and he slapped Puck hard on his face. Puck released his hold on him from the impact of the hit. "You're a pig!" Kurt shouted as he run for the door and away from Puck.

It was not the pain of humiliation from Puck's advances that drove him away. It was more of Puck's showcase of protectiveness over Paris. He didn't want to think that he was jealous because the hell he was not. He shook that thought away because it was not good for his mental health.

Next time, he wouldn't let Noah Puckerman make him feel like a helpless being. Kurt Hummel was nobody's bitch and Noah Puckerman would learn the hard way.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Chapter 8:Didn't See That Coming

"What do you think? Is he a top or a bottom?" Chad asked point-blank as he pointed at a tall lanky blonde in a blue tank top and tight hot pants. As usual, he was spending a lovely Saturday night at Jupiter's with his best friends.

Puck smirked as he downed the rest of his Martini. That guy Chad was pointing at was definitely a bottom. Of course he knew about that because last night, the guy had been sobbing in pleasure beneath him as he begged for him to go deeper and harder.

"I think he's a bottom." Finn answered. "The hot pants gave it away."

Chad gave Finn a funny look and Puck snickered. "The hot pants gave it away?" Chad repeated in an incredulous tone. "So it means that if he's prancing around in a G-string he's a huge nelly bottom?" He asked sarcastically. "The length of the clothing doesn't make you a top or a bottom."

"It's just my opinion Chad Michael." Finn scoffed as he gave Chad a death glare.

Puck cleared his throat and the two looked at him simultaneously. "He's a bottom. I should know. I fucked him last night." Puck said coolly as he lit a cigarette and took a long pull.

Chad rolled his eyes at him. "Everybody becomes a bottom with you Puckerman. Right Finn?" He turned his eyes at Finn who in returned, blushed deeply but nodded all the same. "And please, we don't want to hear about your conquest because it's getting old by the minute."

"You're just jealous because I'm getting laid and you twats, are not." Puck said matter-of-factly as he eyed a curly haired dude who passed them by. Curly winked at him and gestured at him to follow. "I could feel a blowjob coming my way, I'll see you guys in fifteen minutes tops."

And just as he was about to follow the guy, Chad yanked him by the collar of his shirt. "Not so fast Puckerone, I'm seeing your wifey at three o' clock."

Puck stepped back and followed Chad's line of vision.

Damn it. It was Kurt Hummel, wearing a sleeveless white cotton shirt which hugged his body on all the right places and a pair of jeans which looked painted on those shapely legs.

Puck felt blood rushed to his southern regions.

***!***

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked as soon as he saw him approaching their table near the bar. "Aren't you supposed to be with grandpa and baking cookies?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Puck's arrogance. Well, it was true that he spent the day with grandpa as they both learned baking different kinds of cookies with a hired culinary instructor but he decided that Operation Piss Puck should be in operation starting tonight.

"That was a while ago. Am I not allowed to be here?" Kurt asked in an annoyed tone. "Plus, I don't think you own the place, anyone can be here if they want to."

"Actually, he does own the place." A blonde guy beside Puck said. "By the way I'm Chad and this is Finn." He added as he pointed at the quiet tall guy standing beside him. The guy gave him a small smile and a wave.

_Puck owns the place?_Kurt thought warily. The bastard was really filthy rich.

"I only own half the place." Puck amended but Kurt's amusement was still intact. Wholly-owned, partly-owned, they were all the same.

"So it means, I also own half the place." Kurt said smugly. Puck raised an eyebrow. "As your fiancé, I will also own whatever you have, soon." He added but was not entirely what he was getting at. He just said that to annoy Puck. It was the reason why he came in here in the first place.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Puck asked in a dark tone. "We are going to have a pre-nup if that's what you're getting at." He added and as soon as he said the words, Chad and Finn excused themselves hastily. Kurt knew that the two could smell an impending fight.

Kurt, of course, knew about the pre-nup. He knew that Puck was not stupid to marry him without it. It might be a forced marriage but it would still be legal. But of course, like had promised, he was nobody's bitch and Puck would learn the hard way.

"Oh Noah, grandpa won't be happy if he found out about it. It would mean that you don't trust me and you don't love me enough." Kurt said and he willed himself not to laugh at the look of incredulity on Puck's face.

"We will have the pre-nup whether grandpa likes it or not." Puck said in a rather calm tone and Kurt was surprised at his sudden change of mood. "I know grandpa really likes you but it doesn't mean that he will allow such crazy thing like not having a pre-nup."

As much as Kurt didn't want to admit it, Puck was right. The Puckermans were old time billionaires and he knew that they valued what they have. They would do anything to protect their estate and that anything included pre-nuptial agreements.

"Grandpa could still change his mind." Kurt said. "I can still change his mind."

Puck frowned at him. "What are you getting at Hummel?"

"I just realized that since I'm already heavily indebted to you because of the mortgage, I would just have to settle with getting what is yours." Kurt said as his heart pounded against his ribcage. He really didn't mean it but Puck was getting in his defenses, making him say things he didn't mean to say. He had no intentions of taking over anything owned by Puck. He just wanted to give Puck the idea that he could do that so that Puck wouldn't think of him as a weak person who couldn't do anything about a certain situation.

Puck stared at him like he'd grown an extra arm. Without warning, Puck grabbed his left arm and dragged him towards the exit. Puck immediately let him go as they stepped outside into the cool night air.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Puck asked through gritted teeth as his eyebrows met at the center. "Are you planning to takeover the company with your inexperience and childishness by using grandpa?"

Kurt's nose flared. He might be inexperienced but he definitely wasn't childish. "I could easily tell him that you just forced me into marrying you because you don't want to lose the company."

Puck let out a harsh laugh. "You do that and everything you own would just be a memory." Puck warned in a hard tone that made him shivered slightly. "Did you know that I did a lot of company takeovers the past years? Taking over your little tire shop in Ohio would be cake. Uh..no, let me amend that, it would be tiny cupcake."

Kurt glared at Puck. He couldn't believe that Puck was pure evil when it came to business. No scratch that, Puck was pure evil when it came to anything. "Well, you can't do that if you're a jobless, penniless jackass." He retorted as he balled his right hand into a tight fist.

Puck smirked that sexy smirk but Kurt was too angry to appreciate it. "I still have my trust fund to do that little takeover. Come to think of it, I could turn that shop into my own private parking lot whenever I'm in Ohio." He said coolly.

Kurt breathed deeply. He was fuming mad. He knew that Puck would do that. Why did the bastard always come up with a counter attack? And of course, he couldn't risk losing their tire shop to Puck. His dad had worked hard for it and the shop had been with them since he was little and he knew how much his dad valued it.

"I'm hearing crickets now Kurt. Why the silence?' Puck asked smugly. The bastard knew that he'd won this little battle.

"Fine. I'm going to keep my mouth shut by don't expect me to be a submissive husband to you." Kurt said, the word husband left bitter taste in his mouth.

"Don't worry Hummel, I don't expect you to." Puck said as he gave him a lazy smile. "So if you'll excuse me, a blowjob is waiting for me."

Kurt shoot daggers at the back of Puck's head as he watched him disappeared inside the club. Why was it that an annoying person was trapped inside that smoking hot body?

And did he just describe Puck's body as smoking hot? Oh crap, his mind was definitely all over the place when Puck was around.

He definitely needed a round of Cosmo.

*****!*****

"C'mon Kurtie, shake that booty!" Chad shouted over the music as they both danced at the middle of the dance floor.

Kurt giggled as he made grinding motion with his hips and he could hear people cat whistling at his direction. It was almost an hour ago since his fight with Puck and as soon as he stepped back inside, Chad yanked him towards the dance floor. Chad denied his protests and insisted that good tight pants shouldn't be wasted by just sitting around. Kurt succumbed to Chad's request and he just found himself really enjoying the music.

"Did he fuck you already?' Chad asked out of the blue as he danced behind him then stepped around so he could face him again.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Nope." _Not in a million years._He mentally added. Chad looked at him with round eyes and he knew that Chad didn't believe him. "I swear Chad."

"Saving yourself for the wedding night?" Chad asked and Kurt stopped abruptly. Crap, crap, crap. Of course the honeymoon. Why did he forget about that? "Because if I were you, I would definitely let Puckerman fuck me every night until I pass out."

Kurt smiled at him awkwardly. "Let's rest for a while." He said as he walked back towards their table, Chad at his heels. At their table, Puck was currently talking to an Asian guy. Kurt saw the Asian slipped a piece of paper in front of Puck then quickly walked away.

"I never thought that an innocent looking twat like you could do dirty things on the dance floor." Puck teased as he soon as he sat down. Kurt ignored that comment as he grabbed a bottled water from the table and twisted the cap. "You definitely – " His word were cut off and silence followed.

Kurt immediately looked at Puck and wondered why Puck suddenly stopped talking. He then noticed that Puck's eyes were focused on something at the middle of the dance floor. He quickly followed his line of vision and saw a guy with blonde hair almost touching his shoulders. The guy looked so gorgeous and now Kurt knew why Puck suddenly stopped talking. Almost everybody was looking at the guy who looked like he just stepped off from a catwalk. The guy was slim and he was about Kurt's height and there was something in him that looked like royalty.

"Holy dipshit. Is that Paris?" Chad asked loudly behind him. "Fucking hell, it definitely is Paris Vanderbilt."

"Paris Vanderbilt?" Kurt repeated as his eyes focused on the beauty at the middle of the dance floor. He craned his neck at Puck's direction to see his reaction.

Puck was no longer there.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and all other characters except my OC .

Flashbacks are in italics.

Chapter 9: Paris Vanderbilt

"**Hi." Kurt greeted as he approached Puck's very tall friend, Finn, who was currently sitting all by himself at a secluded spot inside Jupiter's.** Finn nodded at him in acknowledgement as he gestured at him to sit beside him. "I hope you don't mind me being here." Kurt added as he sat beside him. He didn't know why he approached Finn. He just felt the need to talk to someone when Puck made a disappearing act. Chad was no good since the blonde was already wasted and Finn looked friendly enough so he decided to bite the bullet. He was beyond curious when he saw Paris Vanderbilt, who also made a disappearing act few minutes after Puck.

Finn gave him a lopsided smile and shook his head. "I don't mind having someone to talk to." He said almost inaudibly. "So how's Puck treating you?"

Kurt almost snorted at the question but he decided to play it safe. After all, Finn was Puck's friend to begin with and it wouldn't take a genius to know who's side was Finn on.

"Well, he is…" Kurt trailed off as he struggled for the right words to describe his least favorite person in the world. "…quite unique." _Like in every sense of the word._He added mentally.

Finn laughed as he drunk the rest of his martini. Kurt watched as he lit a cigarette and offered him one which he politely declined.

"Well he definitely is." Finn said as he flicked the cigarette. "But I hoped you don't judge him based on what you're currently seeing."

"Don't get me wrong Finn, but your friend isn't exactly a candidate for sainthood." Kurt said as he stretched out his legs outward. He was beginning to feel sore from all the dancing.

"Well, whether you believe it or not, Puck isn't always like that." Finn said quietly like he was afraid someone might hear him aside from Kurt. "He used to be a one man man."

Kurt's eyes went wide as saucers. That revelation was kind of hard to believe. Noah Puckerman, a one man man? He probably had slept with half of New York.

Finn looked at him like he was reading his mind. "I know that it's kinda hard to believe but trust me, Puck's playboy image is just a façade. It was his defense mechanism."

"Defense mechanism?" Kurt asked quizzically.

Finn took one last pull on his cigarette and threw the butt on the floor and stamped it with his foot. "You know, when we get hurt, we deal with it in different ways and that was how Puck deal with it."

"By sleeping around?" Kurt asked incredulously. Seriously, that was not how a normal person dealt with his pains.

Finn gave a small laugh. "Honestly, Chad and I had a hard time understanding him at first but as days passed, we just let him do it because that way, we somehow have the old Puck back."

Kurt was taken aback. Old Puck? So did it mean the Puck that he knew right now was not what he used to be? That was kind of really hard to believe. He didn't want to think that a calloused human being like Puck had a different personality back then.

"I don't understand." Kurt said and Finn shrugged at him.

"I don't expect you to." Finn said affectionately. "But sometimes, love does crazy things to people and Puck was not an exception."

Kurt looked at him with questions in his eyes. Finn nodded at him in understanding.

"I know you saw Paris Vanderbilt." Kurt nodded. Finn must have heard Chad's constant babbling a while ago about Paris. Well, Chad's voice was magnified a few decibels when he shouted for Paris who just waved at him awkwardly.

"It was kinda hard to miss him because he just radiates." Kurt said as he remembered how Paris looked under the spotlight. His longish blonde hair looked so soft under the lights and he was dressed fashionably in that body hugging clothing. Everybody was enthralled with his presence.

Finn smiled at him. "I think you deserve the truth about Paris and Puck." He said as he launched the details about Puck's past.

*****!*****

"Suck it harder baby." Puck said lustfully as he grabbed the hair of the curly haired guy he bumped into a while ago. Puck threw his head back on his pillows as the guy sucked his brains out from his dick. Puck knew he would get used to this life style ever since the night that person left him without so much as a backward glance. From then on, he promised himself that he wouldn't let anyone hurt him again. His new principles now were better than his previous ones.

Romance was created for heterosexuals and not for homos like him. He used to believe that individuals like him could also find love but he was dead wrong. That in itself was laughable. He used to be blinded by slow kisses and waking up with someone beside him. That was the past, he was now in the present. He might be getting hitched with Kurt Hummel soon but that was just a façade. That was just something he had to do to shut them all up. Puck knew that his grandpa didn't believe that he and Kurt were lovers. Grandpa Puckerman was an intelligent and it wouldn't take him long to figure out that he and Kurt were just an act. He knew that his grandpa was hoping that Kurt Hummel would bring the old Puck back but it was too bad that he already long buried him and there would be no miraculous rising of the dead soon.

"Ahhh shit, don't stop. I'm gonna…" Puck's vision blurred as he came hard inside the guy's mouth who on the other hand continued his sucking and milking him for what it was worth. After he came down from his high, he gestured at Antonio, if he remembered correctly, to come closer.

"Your cock is so beautiful did you know that?" Antonio said in his southern accent. Puck smirked at him as he pushed the guy onto his mattress.

"Of course I knew that." Puck said smugly as he stood up from the bed to get something from his drawer. "I just bought a nine-inch dildo. I'm gonna open you up with it then fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk for a week."

Antonio shivered in anticipation. "Fuck yes. I would love that." Puck watched the guy as he flipped back on his stomach and Puck smiled inwardly. He started to walk back to his bed when a knock came on the door. He cursed loudly at the intrusion. He specifically ordered Clifford not to disturb him tonight. Even Kurt Hummel was not allowed to intrude. So who was the fucking twat knocking on his door?

He grabbed his boxers from the floor to cover his front and walked to get the door.

His mouth dropped on the floor along with his heart as his eyes landed on the person who was standing at his doorway.

"Hello Noah." Paris Vanderbilt greeted and Puck felt the air was sucked out of the room. He was the last person he wanted to see right now because just the sight of the blonde beauty was enough to crumble his walls he worked so hard to keep.

***!***

Kurt paced back and forth on the floor of his apartment, practically burning a trail on the carpet. It was almost three in the morning but sleep had completely eluded him. Finn's story had bugged him. It even turned his first impression on Puck in a complete 360-degree. Judging from Finn's story, it was like Puck was two completely different people.

"_Paris is Puck's old flame." Finn narrated as he gestured at the waiter for another round of martini. "At first we really thought that they will end up together because they were inseparable like the other couldn't live without the other one."_

Kurt felt a slight tugging in his chest as he remembered what Finn said. He didn't know why he felt that way and he didn't want to dwell on it as much as possible because he didn't like what he was feeling. It was almost on the boundary of jealousy. He shook that thought away. Feeling something like that for Puck was not a good thing for him. He knew his limitations. He knew that Puck would just end up hurting him and he wouldn't allow that to happen. He had been weak when he succumbed to Puck's manipulations. He now knew better.

"_Puck and Paris are the two people I know who really love each other." Finn continued as he stared at the dance floor. "Puck was even planning to ask Paris to marry him but Paris was serious about saving the world. After college, Paris already decided to go to Africa for his charitable mission."_

Kurt was rendered speechless with what he just heard that time. He was surprised that Puck had been a romantic. Puck that time was different from the Puck who grabbed him by the arm and asked him if he liked it raw and senseless or slow and sensual.

"_And Puck must have really loved Paris because he let him go because he knew that Paris would be happier that way but we knew that deep inside, Puck just died. Right after Paris left, he just shuts himself to his room. If he's not in his room, he slaved away in their company. He was like a robot, only talks when somebody asked. That routine went on for months. Puck believed that Paris was not coming back for him because if Paris would, he wouldn't have left in the first place."_

Kurt's anger on Puck slowly dissolved into pity when he learned about Puck's heartbreak. But still, he refused to believe that a heartbreak was enough to change a person into something entirely different from what he used to be. But when Finn continued, he started to understand.

"_After one year, Paris came back with a new boyfriend. We tried to hide it from Puck because we knew how tough the year had been to him. But of course, news traveled fast. Puck heard about it then the next thing we knew, he was gone to some far away country. When he came back, he was an entirely different person. Like he was abducted by aliens or something. And soon after that, Puck is known to be New York's playboy billionaire who doesn't give a damn. It was painful for us to see him that way but it was much better than a catatonic Puck, if you know what I mean."_

Kurt finally stopped pacing around and just slumped back on his couch. All hatred on Puck was thrown out the window with Finn's story. At first, he didn't want to believe Finn. What if it was just an elaborate ploy Puck made to get his sympathy? But Finn sounded so sincere and random that he knew he was telling the truth. In the first place, who was he to judge? He just had known Puck for a few months, Finn had known Puck for years. He rubbed his temples gingerly. He didn't want to think about it right now. He stood up from the couch to change to his sleeping gears and just as he was about to push his bedroom door open, a loud knock came on the door.

"Kurt." Kurt parted his lips in surprise when his eyes landed on Puck's figure. Puck looked exhausted and he noticed that Puck was probably in a hurry to get here judging from the state of his clothes which were badly wrinkled.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked softly. Puck looked so miserable that all catty words reserved for the badass billionaire were held back in his throat.

Puck looked at him but didn't say anything. Instead, he stepped in and threw his arms around Kurt's waist and buried his face in the curve of his neck. Kurt almost tumbled in surprise but regained his balance immediately. Then he felt something hot and wet trickling on his neck.

Puck was crying.

Kurt didn't say anything and just looped his left arm around Puck while his right hand cradled the back of Puck's head. He could hear Puck's raspy breath and feel the slight trembling of his body.

They stood at the doorway for a few minutes without a word to each other. Then slowly, Puck raised his head to meet his eyes. They were red from crying but Kurt knew better not to ask anything.

"Can I stay here with you?" Puck asked in a cracked voice.

Kurt nodded then to his surprise, Puck went back burying his face in his neck. "And please don't leave me Kurt." Puck whispered and Kurt immediately understood.

"I won't." He whispered back.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Chapter 10: Exposed

**When Kurt woke up the next day, Puck was already gone.**

"Figures." He muttered under his breath as he stared blankly at his bed where Puck spent the night. The sheet was already cold which meant that Puck was already long gone. He remembered how the night went. There were no words spoken between the two of them and he wondered how they survived the night without their usual verbal assaults. Puck just looked at him with red rimmed eyes and had looked like he was having an inner battle if he would spill the story behind the tears. Then to Kurt's frustration, Puck didn't say a word and just lay on his side. Kurt would not allow Puck to treat him that way so he decided to confront him but just as when he was about to grab Puck's arm and make Puck face him, he heard Puck's even breathing. The billionaire playboy had fallen asleep. Disappointment washed over him so he just walked over to the couch until sleep came to him.

Kurt looked at his bedroom clock. It was already ten in the morning. He decided to confront Puck about what happened and demand an explanation. Puck had no right to treat him like a handkerchief which he could use every time he felt the need to bawl his eyes out. With that energizing thought, he quickly went to his bathroom to prepare.

It was time to tell Puck that even though he let him spent the night with him, it didn't necessarily mean that they were now suddenly friends. There would be a lot of work for Puck before that happened.

"Mr. Hummel, young sir. Mr. Puckerman is not here." Clifford called out to him as he quickly walked past him towards the familiar path to Puck's bedroom. He could feel that Clifford was trailing him judging from the loud clicking of his shoes against the marbled floor of the mansion's lobby.

He stopped abruptly and Clifford painfully bumped into him. _Okay, don't get mad Kurt._He thought as he breathed deeply and slowly turned around to face the butler.

Kurt gave him a forced smile. "I already called his office and Cynthia said that he didn't report for work so I'm checking here." He explained through gritted teeth.

"Well, he's not here Mr. Hum – "

"Call me Kurt, that mister thing make me century old." He said, cutting Clifford in midsentence.

" – mel." The butler continued. Fine. Obedience was not a strong point for Clifford. "Maybe you should try again later but right now, he's not really here."

Kurt frowned at him. "Okay, just let me take a look then I'll go." He knew that the butler was lying through his teeth. He didn't wait for the butler's response. He quickly turned around and made a mad dash upstairs to Puck's bedroom. He looked over his shoulder and saw Clifford panting behind him, his hands on his knees. Kurt smirked. Clifford was really trying too hard to cover for Puck.

As he reached the mahogany door, he raised his fist and knocked loudly.

"Fuck Clifford! I told you not to fucking disturb me!" He heard Puck's muffled voice from the other side of the door. Kurt shook his head. Clifford really laid it thick.

Kurt opened his mouth to say that he was not Clifford but a grip on his shoulder stopped him. He spun around and saw Clifford with a pleading look on his face.

"I just need to talk to him. Is that too much to ask?" Kurt asked the butler as he laid out his palm in front of the butler. "Keys."

Clifford shook his head thoroughly. "Don't make me call security Mr. Hummel."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "Are you threatening me?" He challenged. Then an idea came to him. He really didn't want to do it but situations like this needed one. "Fine, I think I'll just call Grandpa Puckerman and tell him that you are mean to his grandson's fiancé."

Clifford's eyes went wide and Kurt noticed that he swallowed hard.

He watched as Clifford fumbled in his pocket and produced a set of keys and picked out a particularly big one and handed it to his waiting hand. Kurt gave him a grateful smile as he gestured at the butler to go. Clifford looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face but quietly obliged as he walked away.

Kurt inserted the key in the doorknob. This time, Puck would not be able to run away.

"Oh. My. God." Those were the words that came out of his mouth when he saw a blonde guy bouncing on top of Puck. He just stared at the couple, clearly dumbfounded and unable to say anything at the moment. He thought that Puck had a problem and wanted to be left alone. He really didn't expect to see Puck getting a reverse cowboy from some random guy.

The blonde guy opened his eyes and saw him and he stopped whatever he was doing. The blonde even had the grace to cover his erection with his hands.

"Why the fuck did you stop?" Puck asked heatedly. "Is my dick too big for you to handle?" Kurt shook his head at Puck's audacity. Oh god. He should have listened to Clifford. He so did not want to witness this kind of brazen display from his so-called fiancé. He quickly turned around and was about to leave when he heard the blonde spoke.

"Uh we got company." The blonde said. Kurt breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, trying to decide if he should stay or go. He decided that the latter was the better option so he walked quickly towards the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Puck's voice boomed, interrupting his escape plan.

Kurt slowly turned around with his eyes closed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Puck shouted as he saw the very slender back of Kurt Hummel who was currently attempting a poor escape act. He watched as Kurt slowly turned around. Puck rolled his eyes when he saw Kurt with his eyes closed. "I'm not naked anymore. You can now open your virgin eyes." He added, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Well I didn't expect you to be doing your hobby at this hour." Kurt retorted bitchily and Puck couldn't help but smirked at the brunette's feisty attitude.

Puck pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation as he turned his attention to the blonde trick. It was such a shame that he didn't even get the chance to have his orgasm. "I'll call you later." He said at the blonde who was now fully clothed. The blonde gave one last squeeze at his cock and then said his goodbye.

"So what now Hummel?" He asked as soon as the blonde was gone. He crossed his arms on his bare chest as he stared hard at Kurt. He knew why the brunette was here. Kurt was here to demand an explanation. What else could be the reason why Kurt barged in his room without as much as a warning of some sort? He was starting to regret why he went to Kurt last night but for some reason, Kurt was the first one that popped in his head.

"About last night." Kurt said. Puck was right. Of course Kurt would be curious on why he just suddenly showed up at his front door like a teenage girl who just broke up with her first boyfriend. "I know that whatever you do in your life is none of my business but I think I have the right to know what's going on."

"I know I'm not your most favorite person in the world but why do you care?" He said and he saw Kurt's face darkened in a scowl. As far as he knew, he didn't have to explain to himself to anyone and it was not like he and Kurt were friends.

"Well newsflash Puck. You showed up in my apartment like the real drama queen, stayed the night and left without so much as a fuck you very much and now you're asking me why I care?" Kurt spat out, his face was now turning red. "Well for your information, I don't care. I just need an answer because I'm not someone you can just run into whenever you feel the need to cry."

As much as Puck didn't want to admit it, Kurt was right. It was just that, he was not ready to tell him the reason why he cried. "Don't worry Hummel, it won't happen again."

Kurt shook his head and then looked at him straight in the eye. "Is it about Paris?"

Puck's mood darkened. Fuck Hummel and his ability to read people's mind. How the hell he came up with that idea? It was true. It was about Paris.

He remembered when he saw him at Jupiter's that night. It was the first time he saw him after so many years. He was not sure how many years because those years were just too painful to remember. Seeing the blonde he fell in love with brought up all the memories they had shared and he just couldn't bare it so he fled. He just found himself bringing home the curly haired guy he bumped into earlier. He knew from experience that a good fuck would help him erase the pain of his loss and just as when he was about to fuck the guy senseless, Paris showed up and every memory, every kiss, every promises were brought back and assaulted his entire being. He knew that he shouldn't be affected anymore because after all, he and Paris broke up million years ago but somehow, the pain made its way back to his heart and soul.

It was funny that even after all those years, the petite blonde still had an effect on him. He would not let Paris made him vulnerable again so he shouted at him to go away and not see him anymore. After Paris left with tears glistening in those big blue eyes, Puck kicked out the curly haired guy. Puck had never felt so raw and exposed that time. He wanted to scream and break every glass in the mansion but couldn't find the strength to do so. He just found himself grabbing the keys to his car and driving towards Kurt's apartment. Maybe, he chose Kurt because he knew that the brunette wouldn't ask too many questions.

But now he wondered why Kurt asked questions all of sudden.

"Is it about Paris?" Kurt asked in annoyance then he regretted asking when Puck's face darkened in an unreadable expression. Well, it just occurred to him. Maybe it was really because of Paris why Puck was acting weird all of a sudden.

Uncomfortable silence stretched between them and Kurt knew he had to say something. He wouldn't let Puck get the upper hand in the situation. He promised himself that he wouldn't let Puck to treat him like he was the one who owed Puck a big favor. "Look, whatever happened between the two of you, it was a long time ago. Is it about time that you move on?" He continued and he was surprised with the sudden burst of confidence in him. It was like there was some force out there that was making him to talk to Puck like this.

Puck gave him a hard stare as his brows met at the center of his forehead. "You don't know anything so shut your big mouth and get the fuck out of my room."

Kurt was surprised with Puck's anger but he wouldn't let it intimidate him. Not this time. Puck owed him that much. "I may not know anything but there is one thing I know Puck."

Puck just raised an eyebrow at him and didn't say anything.

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke. "I know the pain of losing someone. Our situations might be different but I know how hard it is to lose someone you love. I lost my mom when I was seven and I thought that the world had ended. It was painful but pain is just one of the many emotions we feel. We shouldn't let it rule our lives or it will destroy us just like with what you are doing to yourself."

Puck snorted as he walked towards him. They were now a meter away with each other but Kurt made no move to step back. "And what makes you so expert on what I feel huh?"

"It was clear that you are still hurting Puck. Sleeping around was your way of dealing with the pain inside you. It made you feel like you're in control but the truth is, after your blissful orgasms, you still feel empty." Kurt said as his heart thudded in his chest. He didn't know what reaction he would get from Puck. He just prayed that Puck would not punch him or something because he was not really big on blacked eyes.

Puck looked at him for a few seconds then his eyes fell on the ground as he turned around and walked without a word towards his bed and sat down. Kurt released the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. It was not the reaction he expected from the billionaire playboy. He was kind of expecting a violent reaction but Puck did the opposite.

"It killed me when he left and it felt like I was just floating around to nothingness." Puck said in an almost inaudible voice. Kurt parted his lips in surprise. He couldn't believe that Puck was opening up to him. "He's the first person I devoted my life with. I maybe young that time but I knew that he's the one I'm going to spend my life with." Puck looked up at him and made a small smile as if a good memory just came to him. "Did you know that I enrolled in a guitar class because I wanted to play his favorite songs? That I tried so hard to learn Italian because he's so fluent with the language? I tried so hard Kurt but he still left me."

Kurt didn't know what to do and say with the sudden revelations from Puck. Yes, he still hated Puck for all the things he did to him and he was not yet ready to forgive him that easily but then, he couldn't help but feel sympathy on him. He didn't know what made him do it but he just silently walked towards Puck's bed and sat beside him.

They stayed in that position in silence for what seemed to be ten or fifteen minutes, Kurt didn't know how long. Then he was caught by surprise when Puck grabbed his hand.

"Can you help me forget him?" Puck asked quietly like he was afraid that someone might hear him aside from Kurt.

Kurt's eyes went wide as his heart started to thud again in his chest. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He knew not to trust Puck, not after all the manipulations he did in the past.

"I don't know Puck." He replied as he pulled his hand gently away from Puck. "And please don't force me to do it."

Puck let out a low chuckle but Kurt knew that it was just a façade. "I'm not that desperate Kurt."

"There are others out there who would gladly fill the position." Kurt said.

Puck glanced at him sideways. "I don't want others Kurt. I want you."

Kurt's jaw dropped in awe.

And he never knew that five months from now, he would feel the pain of loving someone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and Oliver Queen.**

**Chapter 11:Vulnerable**

"**Are we really sure we are going to give Puck a stag party?"**Chad asked Finn loudly. Puck rolled his eyes as he signaled the bartender for another round of martini. "Okay, yeah let's do it." Chad added with a nod of his head then he turned to face Puck and laid out his palm. "Give me your Centurion card and I'll take care of the rest."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Fuck off Murray, I know you'll just use it to buy that latest Mac Pro."

Chad just shrugged. "What can I do? I dropped my macbook in the bath tub and dad cut my card."

"It serves you right for maxing out five of your credit cards." Finn said from behind them and Chad flipped him the finger. "So seriously Puck, you want to have a bachelor party or what?"

"Just imagine it Puckerman, we will invite all those porn stars and we can watch them do it live." Chad cut in, his eyes were practically twinkling in excitement. Puck just smirked at his friend's craziness. "You can even join them if you want." He added as he drunk his shot of tequila.

Puck laughed a little as he lit a cigarette. "I think that you should just throw the party for Kurt." He said which earned a quizzical look from both Finn and Chad.

"You're turning down a gang bang?" Chad asked incredulously which earned him a smack on the back of his head from Finn. Chad retaliated by stomping on Finn's foot then he turned back his attention at Puck. "It would the best fucking party ever and I mean it literally."

Puck shook his head. Chad really never gave up. "Whatever gets you through the night Murray." He said as his eyes trained on the dance floor. A skinny brunette was doing a very seductive dance and Puck was sure that the dance was directed to him. He licked his lips as he stood up from his stool to get to the brunette. However, he was stopped short when he saw a familiar figure walking towards their table.

"Paris." Finn and Chad gasped at the same time.

***!***

**Paris Vanderbilt Is Back In Town by Sebastian Kane**

Kurt folded the copy of Queer Extra and stashed it behind his pillow. That front page article provided him the information that Puck was hesitant to give him.

He learned from the article that Paris was a hotel heir and was next in line to manage their business as soon as his father retired. Paris was the only son of a hotel magnate and a former fashion designer. Kurt also found out that Paris was into charity works. If Paris was not seen planting trees, he could be spotted serving at a soup kitchen. Kurt also read that Paris and Puck practically grew up together since their families were old time friends. He also learned that they shared the same elementary school, high school and college. Paris and Puck were inseparable until the day Paris decided to pursue more charity works on the other side of the world.

Finding out some of those things about Paris gave him a disturbed feeling. He knew that he shouldn't feel that way but somehow, there was something in him that told him that he was intruding between Puck and Paris. It was absurd because in the first place, Puck and Paris broke up a long time ago.

But why was there a nagging feeling in him that was telling him that he was a road block between Puck and Paris? It confused him in so many ways.

And what was even more confusing was the tightening in his chest when he imagined Paris and Puck back in each other's arms.

Kurt shook his head. He knew that he had to squash out that feeling before he got hurt in the end.

***!***

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked, refusing to meet the blonde's eyes because if he did, he would surely lose all composure he had. He watched as Finn and Chad slowly blended in with the rest of the dancing crowd. He was now left alone with the one person he wanted to strangle and kiss at the same time. "I told you to stay away. Is that so hard to understand?"

Puck watched as Paris clutched the hem of his shirt. It was the signature nervous gesture. "I just want to talk Noah." He said in a small voice. "After this, I promise not to bother you again."

Puck was not a fan of dramatics so he decided to let Paris talked to him so he could just get over it. "Fine, you can talk now."

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Paris asked in a pleading tone.

Puck snorted. "It's either you talk now or stay the fuck away." He hissed but immediately regretted it when he saw the pained look on Paris's beautiful face. Puck never wanted to admit but the sight of Paris still gave him a jolt in the heart. It was pathetic and he hated Paris for still having an effect on him.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry."

"Your sorry is five years too late Paris." Puck spat out. He was thankful that the music in the club was enough to drown his voice which he knew magnified to a few decibels. "I understand why you left me. It was your dream to help other people the best way you can and I loved you too goddamn much to stop you from doing that dream. But when I learned that you came back after a year with a new boyfriend, it killed me because I was hoping that you will still come back for me." Puck didn't know what made him spill. He just felt that it was the right time to tell Paris how he really felt.

Paris reached out to touch him and as his fingertips were about to graze Puck's chest, Paris pulled away. "I know and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Puck was torn between running away and hugging Paris. He hated seeing Paris like this. Paris was usually elegant looking and always composed but right now, he looked crumpled and torn.

"So, where's that Italian guy you met?" Puck asked, unable to stop himself. He wanted to hurt Paris like the way he had hurt. "His cock not too big for you?"

_Slap._

Puck rubbed his left cheek to ease the sting from Paris's slap. Well, he deserved that. Paris was now looking at him with wide eyes like he was surprised too with the sudden show of violence.

"He left me because he thinks that I'm still in love with you." Paris answered then he looked at him straight in the eye. "And he's right." He added and that being said, he quickly turned and walked away, leaving a flustered Puck at his wake.

***!***

"Hallelujah! Kurt's here!" Chad announced as he pulled him inside the rented clubhouse which was now turned to a night club-like environment. Kurt chuckled at Chad's enthusiasm. It was two days ago when Chad told him that he was throwing a stag party. Well, he was kind of not really expecting to receive a phone call from a very excited Chad inviting him to Puck's stag party. Technically, the party was his and Puck's since as Chad gladly pointed out, it would save them a lot of trouble (and money which Kurt couldn't believe since Chad was also rich himself) if they would have just one stag party. He was hesitant to go at first because partying was not really his scene but when Chad offered to accompany him on his next's shopping spree, Kurt gave in.

"Look, I think you'll rock this." Chad said as he dangled black laced panties in front of his face. "Puck would totally dig that."

Kurt's cheek heated up as he grabbed the panties from Chad and chucked it behind his shoulder. "Uh, so where's Noah?" Kurt asked. The name Noah still felt weird on his tongue. Noah was too personal but he had to learn to use it.

"Puckerman is way too VIP to arrive on time. He was probably fucking some twink on the way here." Chad answered and his eyes went wide like he was caught saying a bad word. "Ooops, I forgot that the wifey is here."

Kurt rolled his eyes and Chad pretended he was badly hurt. Suddenly, he saw Finn approaching them, carrying an expensive looking paper bag which he handed to him.

"It's my gift for you." Finn said with a smile.

Kurt smiled back as he muttered a thank you at Finn then something caught his attention. A tall handsome blonde guy was approaching them. The guy looked really handsome in his three piece Armani suit and he was carrying a bouquet of roses with his left hand.

"Oliver Queen? What he's doing here Chad?" Finn asked gravelly. Kurt was beyond confused.

"Well I never really thought he's actually coming." Chad said awkwardly. "I swear to God Finn, I thought he will just ignore the invitation."

"You're really a huge twat Chad. He isn't exactly good friends with Puck." Finn continued to hiss as Kurt watched them. He really didn't know what was going on.

"Evening gentlemen." Oliver greeted. Finn and Chad were immediately silenced by the new arrival.

"Mr. Queen, glad you made it." Chad said as he offered his hand for a handshake which Oliver shook gently. Kurt watched as Finn quickly excused himself, muttering something about getting the food served.

"I will never miss this for the world." The blonde guy said, flashing them a dazzling smile. Kurt just found himself smiling automatically. The guy seemed to have to talent to charm everyone around him. "And I believe you're the fiancé."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something intelligible but immediately dismissed the idea and just nodded.

Mr. Queen, this is Kurt Hummel." Chad introduced. "Kurt, this is Mr. Olive Queen of Queen Industries."

"Call me Oliver." Oliver said as he took his left hand and kissed it gently, his eyes locked on him in the process. Kurt fought the urge to blush and just gave the man a huge smile. "And this is for you." He added as he handed him the bouquet. Kurt took it and muttered a quick thank you.

"Uh Mr. Queen if you'll excuse us, the lap dance for Kurt is waiting." Chad cut in which elicited a small laugh from Oliver. Kurt hastily excused himself and followed Chad but not before Oliver gave him a lopsided smile. Kurt made a quick nod at him and smiled back.

"See you later Kurt." Oliver called out.

Kurt smiled inwardly.

***!***

Puck glanced at his wrist watch. It was already nine in the evening and he was now an hour late for that ridiculous stag party Chad insisted on throwing. Surprisingly, he was not in the mood for partying. Honestly, he was not in the mood for anything ever since Paris made his little revelation that he was still in love with him. Puck knew better to believe Paris that easily. He was not going to be gullible just because a former love suddenly professed his feelings.

He carefully pulled over on an empty parking space next to a black Volvo then quickly climbed out of his car to march inside the clubhouse. The party was in full swing when he came in. Greetings and well wishers welcomed him as he wove his way towards the bar. He didn't bother to look for his friends and just proceeded with the drinking.

"I thought you're ditching the party." Someone said from behind him. Puck looked at the direction of the voice and saw Paris looking delectable in his off shoulder black long sleeved shirt and white Armani jeans. Puck raised an eyebrow at him. "I know you hate it when Chad throws a party because it always ends up with you cleaning the mess."

Puck couldn't help but laugh and Paris joined in. "He was persistent. I was really starting to regret giving him my credit card. The rent for this clubhouse is expensive and with such a short notice, Chad probably ended up maxing out my card."

"You know you love Chad despite of his crazy antics." Paris said with a small laugh. Puck looked at him for a few seconds before he wrenched his gaze away. If Paris hadn't left, this party would have been theirs. Puck shook his head to erase those thoughts away.

"Yeah you're right." Puck replied. "So you up for a drink?" He asked. Paris smiled and nodded.

Puck signaled the bartender for a cosmo, Paris sole drink of choice. Puck smiled inwardly. It had been a long time since he had this moment with Paris.

***!***

"Mic test." Chad said on the microphone as he tapped on it. "Can you all hear me now?" He asked at the audience. Kurt watched from his seat as he listened to Chad sing a Backstreet Boys' song to test the microphone for the second time.

"Someone has to remind why I make friends with him." Finn said behind him and Kurt couldn't help but laugh. So far, the night had been great but he still hadn't seen Puck yet. Maybe Finn was right on saying that Puck would be ditching the party.

"Alright folks, it's time for the traditional dance." Chad announced on his microphone.

"He just made that up." Finn said.

"Okay Puckerman, you thought I didn't see you but you're wrong. Don't hide yourself there and get your big cock at the middle of the dance floor."

Kurt followed Chad's line of vision and saw Puck sitting by the bar with no other than, Paris Vanderbilt. He felt something snapped inside him but just ignored the feeling. He watched as Puck hauled himself up and walked to the dance floor.

"And Kurt, get your sexy ass here and dance with your man." Chad added which elicited cat calls and whistles from the crowd. "C'mon, we don't have all night."

Kurt reluctantly stood up from his seat and walked towards the dance floor. The sooner he dealt with it, the sooner this would all soon be over. He met Puck at the center who just raised an eyebrow at him.

"You looked fuckable tonight." Puck said huskily and Kurt blushed deeply. The thin material of his gray shirt felt thinner from Puck's comment. Kurt was surprised when Puck wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. "Let's just humor Chad and get this over with." He said in his ear. Puck's warm breath sent shivers down his spine. He slowly wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and tucked his head under Puck's chin. Suddenly a slow song came through the speakers.

_Babe, you're every breath I take,_

_Your love rules every move I make_

_And I know, that you can't read my mind_

_And baby, maybe I_

_Don't say it as often as I should but I really want it to be heard_

_When I say I love you that's for good_

_You have my word that day after day after all_

_I will always be true_

_That's a promise I make to you_

"Shit." Puck muttered under his breath as he released his hold from him. Kurt was surprised when Puck left while muttering a string of curse along the way.

"You're a fucking moron Chad." Finn growled. Kurt frowned, unable to understand what was going on. "You know that song is Puck's song for Paris."

Kurt's mouth dropped with what he heard. Did Chad do that on purpose?

"Oh man, I didn't know. I thought that was just his favorite cheesy song." Chad said, answering his thoughts.

"Where did he go?" Kurt asked. Finn and Chad looked at him like they were seeing him for the first time. Without waiting for an answer, Kurt left them and wove his way through the crowd to look for Puck.

After a few minutes of trying to locate Puck, he found him sitting at one of the gazebos located at the back of the clubhouse. As he was about to approach him, he noticed that Puck was not alone. He saw the back of a blonde head leaning on Puck's left shoulder. From where he was standing, he could hear Puck speaking softly.

"Chad didn't mean it." Puck said. Kurt could see Paris's shoulder racking in soft sobs. "He didn't do that to hurt you."

"I'm sorry if I'm too affected. I don't have the right to be because everything between us is over and you're going to get married soon." Paris said in a hoarse voice. "I just couldn't help it. I know you chose that song for our wedding day and…" Paris trailed off.

Puck didn't say anything but just wrapped an arm around Paris waist. Kurt noticed how the two melted perfectly in each other's embrace. Kurt believed in one true love and he knew that Puck and Paris found it in each other.

He stepped back and his foot landed on branch which made a loud cracking sound. Puck and Paris both their head at him and quickly pulled away from each other like they were caught doing a bad thing.

"Kurt." Puck acknowledged coolly.

"Uh I'm good." He muttered as he turned away immediately and marched towards the clubhouse then he stopped on mid walk and looked over his shoulder.

It was really sad that Puck didn't even come after him.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Chapter 12: Unexpected

"Do you think I'm ugly?" Kurt asked Chad as he absently twirled his mocha frappe with his straw.

Chad frowned at him. "What am I, the mirror on the wall?" Kurt rolled his eyes. He really enjoyed doing shopping with Chad since he knew all the right places to be but his sense of humor was sometimes too overwhelming.

Kurt threw a balled up paper napkin at Chad which caught it in no time. "Just answer the question." He said grumpily. Well, ever since he woke up that morning, he was in a sour mood. The only thing that kept him going was the retail therapy with Chad. He decided not to think too much on what happened last night at the party. It was not good for his health and his mental being.

Chad chewed on his breadstick as he studied him with squinted eyes. "Hmmm, you have gorgeous eyes." Chad said with a nod and before Kurt could duck, Chad had already poked his left cheek with his forefinger. "And your skin is smooth." Chad added.

Kurt sighed. "You still didn't answer the question."

"And your lips, they look so soft." Chad continued, completely ignoring what he just said. "Can I touch it?" Chad asked seriously.

"Oh god, I should have asked Finn to come with me instead of you." Kurt said with a slap on his forehead.

Chad waved him off with a flicked of his wrist. "Please, Finn has a personality of a teaspoon and he scares the sales people because he's too tall." Chad replied without batting an eyelash. "And you're not ugly. You are beautiful Kurt. What makes you think you're not?"

_Not as beautiful as Paris though._He thought as he stabbed his cheesecake repeatedly.

"Not as beautiful as Paris?" Chad repeated and Kurt stared at him with wide eyes. Oh crap, he said the words out loud. "Wow, so you're insecure that's why." Chad added thoughtfully. Kurt could feel a blush creeping on his neck.

"I'm not." Kurt protested and he sure hoped that Chad missed the squeak in his voice. It always seemed to happen every time he told a lie. Fine, he was a bit insecure because, okay, why was he insecure again?

"Oh shit Kurt. Are you in love with Puck?" Chad asked point blank as he abandoned his food and looked at him eagerly. Chad looked like he unlocked a mystery to a very complicated puzzle.

"You know what? I suddenly have a craving for that gourmet pizza you're always talking about." Kurt said, ignoring Chad's sudden interest on his feelings. He was not going to answer that. No freaking way. Chad raised an eyebrow at him.

"Changing the subject is as good as admitting it." Chad finally said, smiling wickedly. Kurt was floored. "Fine, let's have that pizza, your treat." He added as he started to grab their shopping bags on the floor. He made a move to get up but Kurt stopped him by grabbing the front of his shirt. Kurt knew that he had to deal with this sooner rather than later.

"I'm not in love with him, at least not yet." Kurt said in a quiet voice. There he admitted. And it was Chad, of all people to first hear the words coming out of his mouth. Fate sometimes really had a sick sense of humor. On the contrary instead of feeling restless with what he just revealed, he actually felt calm. It was like something heavy was lifted off him.

"Are you sure?" Chad asked, looking really dumbfounded. "How did it happen? I mean, Puck is my friend but he's not actually candidate for Lover of the Year. He only displays emotions when he comes."

Kurt cringed at Chad's bluntness but decided to just ignore it. "I don't know, but every time I see him, I was torn between punching the living daylights out of him and then cuddle him afterwards. Is that weird?"

"No, it's kinky." Chad said matter-of-factly. Kurt shot him a deathly glare. He was starting toi doubt if Chad was capable of serious conversation? "Seriously, it's weird but everyone seems to develop a habit of protecting Puck despite the shit he always does. Almost everybody hates him but he's never confronted. It was probably because those people know that the 'I don't give a shit about anything Puck' is just a façade."

Kurt understood what Chad meant because he somehow knew about Puck's past from what had Finn told him. "I was thinking if I should continue with the marriage." He suddenly blurted out. Truth was, he was thinking about it the whole night. He was seriously contemplating about booking a flight back to Ohio and hiding in his basement room until he grew old but then, it was too melodramatic even for him.

Chad's eyes went wide as he shook his head. "You can't do that, Puck will lose everything."

"We can tell Grandpa the truth. I'm sure his grandpa will understand. And besides, Paris is back. Maybe they could work things out now." Kurt said and he almost cried out the last words. Thinking about it pained him in an unexplainable way. "I just know that if I marry him, it would do us no good."

Chad just looked at him sympathetically then he reached out to hold his hand and squeezed it affectionately.

Kurt squeezed it back. He was grateful that Chad didn't say a word because he was starting to get frustrated with himself by the minute. He hated himself for falling too quickly for a person who didn't even give a shit.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as he remembered an article he read a long time ago. He laughed about it because he was too jaded to believe it back then. He had read somewhere that love comes from unexpected places and it shoots right through you without a warning. Karma was a bitch.

He now experienced it first hand.

***!***

"How'd the shopping go?"

Kurt almost jumped a foot when he heard the voice. He knew that he was supposed to be shit scared and all that because someone clearly broke in his apartment but the sound of the voice was very familiar. He dropped the shopping bags on the floor and faced the direction of the voice.

"How did you get in?" He asked in an exasperated tone. Puck just smirked at him as he lazily draped his arm on the back of the sofa. Kurt tried hard not to notice how Puck looked so sexy slumping lazily on the sofa. "Have you ever heard of privacy?"

"You seemed to have no problem walking in on me while I fuck someone." Puck replied calmly. "You should answer that question yourself."

Kurt was tired, and not to mention that Puck was the last person he wanted to see right now. He was not in the mood for his games. "Look, if you're here because you're bored or whatever, just go. I'm tired and I just want to rest."

"I just want to apologize for last night." Puck said suddenly and Kurt felt his throat went dry. This was a conversation he didn't want to be in right now. "I shouldn't have run after Paris. It was wrong and uncalled for."

Kurt frowned. Puck was apologizing for running after Paris? Was Puck on some kind of hallucinogens to be thinking that way?

"But the song, he loved that song and he was surprised that it was played last night. He couldn't bear to listen to it so he run and I just found myself running after him." Puck added and Kurt didn't miss the ghost of sadness that passed momentarily on Puck's face. It sometimes scared him how he could easily read Puck even with just the minute of details. It was like he was paying attention too much. Kurt knew better to drop that habit he developed within the last two months.

"You don't have to apologize. It was instinct that made you run after him. It's because you still care." Kurt managed to say.

Puck looked at him and Kurt had a hard time reading his expression. "That was the problem Kurt. I don't want to care anymore but every time I tell myself to just ignore him, my body does the exact opposite."

Kurt smiled despite the slight tugging in his chest. The Puck before him was different from the Puck who blackmailed him into marrying him. Love must have caused Puck a lot of pain which was enough to change him from a romantic guy to a promiscuous-fuck-anything-no-regrets guy.

"Do you still love him?" Kurt asked bravely. He didn't know what made him asked the question but he just felt the need to do so. He knew he had to ask even though he didn't want to hear the answer.

Puck looked at him meaningfully, his face was devoid of any emotion. Kurt suddenly regretted asking the question. He really needed to learn to shut his mouth sometimes.

Uncomfortable silence stretched between them then finally, Puck broke the silence. "Move in with me Kurt." He replied, completely ignoring his question.

***!***

"So let me get this straight. Puck asked you to move in with him?" Chad asked as he leaned on his kitchen counter and chewed on a carrot stick. "And why exactly are you telling me this?"

Kurt rolled his eyes in exasperation. He should have known better not to ask advice from Chad but Mercedes was currently out of the country and he had no one to talk to. It had been three days since Puck asked him the million dollar question. He remembered how his jaw dropped in awe and disbelief when Puck asked him to move in with him. It was a really big step on their non-relationship status. He also remembered how he remained silent for a few minutes until Puck said goodbye and told him that he was not going to pressure him to answer immediately.

"Chad." Kurt said curtly and Chad raised his hands in defeat.

"Okay, so he asked you to move in. What's the big deal?" Chad said as he grabbed another carrot stick from the chopping board. "Maybe he wants to know you better and he wants you to help him forget about Paris. Maybe Puck wants to make amends on what he did to make you marry him. Maybe he wants to start over and completely forget his unfortunate past. He wants you to help him be a better man again and all that shit."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this Chad speaking or his doppelganger? Kurt frowned at him. "What made you say that?" He asked curiously.

Chad made a face. "Puck told me those things." Kurt lifted an eyebrow incredulously. "Fine, he told Finn last night and I was eavesdropping. They thought I already passed out from too much booze. Happy?" Chad threw him the carrot stick and glared playfully.

Kurt couldn't help the smile creeping slowly on his face.

"And please, can you just say yes? Because really, if I hear Puck again saying he wants to be a better man, I'll nominate him for best bottom in a gang bang at the next Jupiter's award just to annoy him."

Kurt laughed out loud. Chad was too much. "I don't know, I have to think about it." He said but deep inside, he had already made a decision.

Maybe, he should give Puck a chance and himself too.

***!***

"I never thought you had it in you Hummel." Chad said from behind him. He was helping him pack his clothes because two days from now, he would be moving to the mansion.

Kurt stopped folding his gray turtleneck and turned to Chad. His eyes went wide when he saw Chad swinging a pair of hot pink skimpy briefs in front of him. He made a dive for it but Chad was too quick for him and he failed to snatch the underwear. God, it was really a mistake asking Chad for help.

"Puck hates pink but I think he'll make an exception." Chad said with a guffaw as he tossed the underwear at him. "Tell you what, he got really excited when I told him that you agreed to move in."

Kurt was flabbergasted. Puck got excited? "Really?" Kurt asked and he had to stop a huge grin which was about to be displayed on his face.

"No. I was just kidding." Chad said flatly. "He was actually concerned about you using up all the hot water." He added. Kurt was about to throw him a very hard object he grabbed from the drawer when the ringing of the doorbell interrupted him. He shot a quick glare at Chad and walked out the room to get the door.

All coherencies abandoned him as soon as he opened the door. He was not expecting this person to be on his doorstep at this moment.

"You are Kurt Hummel right?" Paris Vanderbilt asked. "I need to talk to you."

***!***

Kurt was sitting across from Paris in the living room. Chad had excused himself to get something to eat but he knew that Chad didn't want to partake on the soon to be awkward conversation. He knew that it would be awkward because what else would be the reason Paris was here? They only had one thing in common as far as he was concerned.

"I'm not going to make this any longer than necessary." Paris said, breaking the silence. "I want Noah back."

Kurt felt ice run through his veins. Why did Paris sound like he was just getting a thing back? He sounded like Puck was something he bought then returned then when he realized he still wanted it, he just made a grab for it again.

"I think you got the wrong person. You should speak to Noah, not me." Kurt said flatly.

Paris smiled briefly. "I think I should start with you." He said, his hands clutched tightly on his lap. Kurt felt that Paris was having a hard time expressing himself but he didn't want to dwell on it that much. "I know that you're his fiancé now but I really feel that Noah was having second thoughts on marrying you."

Kurt stiffened on his seat. _So Paris was still expert on Noah's feelings._He thought sarcastically. Paris, of all people, had no right meddling on Puck's business. Not after what he did to him.

"I'm sorry that I have to say that Kurt but I knew him." Paris added when Kurt remained silent because truth was, he had absolutely nothing to say without cursing. "I made a huge mistake when I left him and if I could back to reverse it, I would without second thoughts. I feel that he still loves me even after all those years."

Kurt bit his lip as Paris words started to sink in. He knew that Paris was telling the truth when he said that leaving Puck was a huge mistake. Kurt could feel the sincerity in every word. And as much as he didn't want to think about it, Paris might also be right about Puck still having feelings for him. He shook his head a bit to push out that sad thought.

"I don't mean to sound rude but I think what Noah does is not your business anymore. You have revoked that right when you left him and came back with another man. You can't expect him to sit around and wait for you forever." Kurt said, the words just kept on tumbling out. He tried to ignore the momentarily flicked of pain on Paris's face because as far as he knew, it was Noah who was badly hurt with his relationship with Paris. Not the other way around.

Paris nodded as his face cleared in a much better expression. "I understand where you're coming from Kurt. I know that you're just trying to protect Noah. I would do the same." Paris said in a rather calm tone. "And by the way, I also came here to tell you that I invited Noah for dinner tonight. I told him that if he will come, it means that he is willing to give us a chance."

Kurt's happiness from his morning conversation with Chad was immediately squashed by what Paris said. Puck was supposed to fetch him tonight so he could pick out what room he would like to settle in. Puck also promised him a movie in his state of the art theatre room. Kurt was starting to see that plan vanished into thin air. There was no way Puck would choose him over Paris.

***!***

Kurt stared at his bedroom clock. It was only seven in the evening but he was already in his pajamas. He was not expecting Puck to show up anymore. When would he learn not to trust Puck? He shook his head and grabbed one of his pillows and hugged it tightly. Suddenly, he heard his doorbell rung. It was probably the pizza guy. He swung his feet over the bed and scrambled in his slippers to get the door.

"Seriously Hummel, can you be any slower? I've been ringing the damn doorbell for like ten minutes already." Puck said as soon as he opened the door. Kurt's jaw dropped at the sight. He couldn't believe Puck was standing at his doorstep.

"I thought you have a dinner date with Paris tonight?" Kurt blurted out.

Puck frowned at him. "I already told Cynthia to tell him that I have other plans tonight." He said as he pushed his way inside the apartment. "And you look like shit you know. Can you at least take a shower before we go?"

Kurt nodded as he watched Puck slumped lazily on the sofa. Puck was really here. He chose him over Paris. What the hell was going on? He decided not to think about it too much. He turned around to go back inside his room so he could prepare his clothes. A smile was slowly creeping on his face.

"Hey Kurt." Puck called out. Kurt looked over his shoulder. Did Puck change his mind?

"Butter or salt for the popcorn?"

Kurt smiled widely. Tonight's going to be a good night.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow, it's been a year since I updated this and I know you're all ready to kill me now. Anyway, I sure hope you still remember this craziness of mine. If you can't, you can always read it back. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and Oliver Queen**

Chapter 13:

Kurt had woken up with a smile on his face. The movie night with Puck last night had been great. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered how Puck had teased him when he cried at the middle of the movie they were watching. Puck had told him that he was such a marshmallow and joked about eating him up because he was such a cute marshmallow. Kurt had blushed furiously and he was thankful that Puck's theatre room was dark or he'd be busted. Well, the thought of Puck eating him up had conjured such dirty image in his mind. But then, he was sure that Puck didn't mean any sexual innuendos when he had said that.

He was such in a good mood last night that he had thought of cooking breakfast for Puck only to be disappointed when he woke up. Clifford had told him that Puck was already gone for an early board meeting. Kurt couldn't believe it. It was only seven in the morning. Well, he just had to be used to it. It's Puck's life after all.

He decided to bake to forget his disappointment and he was now currently measuring the ingredients for his double chocolate fudge brownie. Grandpa Puckerman had sent him two batches two days ago with a note saying that he was waiting for Kurt's version. The two of them had learned the recipe from their baking class. And as Kurt was about to sift the flour, he heard a familiar voice from outside the kitchen.

"Hey wifey." The voice greeted and Kurt was right. It was Chad in his white wife beater and sweatpants. A pink headband completed the ensemble and from the flustered look on Chad's face, Kurt knew that the latter just finished his two mile jog.

"It's too early to ruin my day Chad." Kurt said as he started sifting the flour. Chad stuck his tongue out at him then dropped to a stool next to him.

"How'd it go last night? Did my boy score?" Chad asked as he grabbed an apple from the fruit basket at the center of the kitchen island. He bit loudly.

Kurt blushed at the question. Not because Puck had scored last night but because of the fact that he had distanced himself when he felt that Puck was coming too close for comfort. He was such a prude after all.

"Not answering that question." Kurt said curtly.

"Aw c'mon!" Chad protested. "I know Puck couldn't keep his cock in his pants even his life depends on it." He added with relish and Kurt just shrugged. He was so used to Chad's tactlessness that they didn't affect him anymore.

"Well, he needs to be disappointed once in a while." Kurt said with a grin as he measured the flour carefully.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I came here to tell you that you're officially invited to the Puckerman Corp's Annual Auction for Charity."

Kurt looked at Chad sideways and raised an eyebrow in the process. "I don't have anything to donate."

Chad waved him off with a flick of a hand. "Just show up, that's it." Chad said matter-of-factly as he handed Kurt an egg beater.

Kurt grabbed the beater from Chad and looked at him straight in the eye. "If this is one of your fabulous ideas to create havoc, count me out." He said as he uncapped a small bottle of vanilla.

"You're mean." Chad pouted as he adjusted his pink headband which clashed horribly on his dirty blonde hair. "FYI, I'm the organizer for three years in a row which meant that they like my style and my expertise."

"It also doesn't hurt that you are one of Puck's best friends." Kurt said meaningfully and Chad just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Just be there. You can't miss it." Chad insisted. "You're part of the auction."

Kurt's eyes went wide. He already knew what Chad meant. "Uh no. No way Chad Michael,"

"Yes way Hummel." Chad said as he stood up from his stool. "Puck doesn't know of course. This will be a surprise." He finished as he waved goodbye and disappeared from view.

Kurt let out a loud sigh. Well, that would be interesting.

***!***

It turned out that they'd be surprised like Puck too.

"This is all your fault." Finn said through gritted teeth as he adjusted the collar of his white tux. He and Chad were the emcees for the event.

"Me, why me?" Chad asked and Kurt couldn't help but smile at Chad's pink tuxedo. The latter was easily spotted among the throngs of black suits and dresses in the large ballroom of Renaissance Hotel, one of Puckerman Corp's chain of hotels, where the Annual Auction for Charity was taking place. It had only been two days when Chad dropped him the news about the auction and the bastard didn't even have the grace to tell him that he only had two days to prepare himself.

Finn gestured at someone at the other of the ballroom. Kurt and Chad simultaneously turned their heads to look. Kurt easily spotted him. Who wouldn't? He was striking in his gray off shoulder cardigan and black tight Armani jeans. Gray ankle boots completed the ensemble. Suddenly, Kurt felt under dressed in his white cotton long sleeved turtleneck and black jeans. At least, the jeans looked painted on and made his ass looked great and his legs longer. Well, Chad had told him that the auction was a semi formal event so he didn't bother dressing up too much.

"Paris Vanderbilt?" Chad asked incredulously. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Yeah right Chad. You must have forgotten about it again." Finn said crossly.

"I swear Finn, I didn't invite him. I know it'll be awkward for Kurt." Chad said matter-of-factly and Kurt couldn't help but smile. It was sweet of Chad to think about him. "And I wouldn't want Kurt to feel less pretty when Paris is around." Chad added.

"Wow thanks Chad." Kurt said sarcastically and then he was surprised when someone snaked an arm around his waist from behind. He turned slowly and his lips were immediately captured by Puck's rough but soft ones.

Kurt's heart slammed against his ribcage from the contact and when Puck finally pulled away, Kurt let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

"You look great." Puck whispered in his left ear and Kurt struggled not to blush. Puck's left arm was still loop around his waist. Finn and Chad were now giving him meaningful looks and they were smiling like loonies. Kurt averted his eyes from them and looked away and that was when he saw Paris looking at their direction. His pretty face was darkened into an unreadable expression. Paris then turned his head away when he saw Kurt looking at him.

"It was dad who invited him." Puck told Finn and Chad. "Out of courtesy of course. His family is an old friend of ours." He explained and Kurt suddenly felt cold. Puck and Paris knew each other all their life and Kurt felt like he was a huge hindrance between the two. He shook that thought away. Tonight was for charity, not for his insecurities.

"So that explains it." Chad said as he grabbed Finn's left arm. "Show's going to start in a few and Finn," he turned his attention to Finn. "you can apologize to me later for that false accusation." He dragged Finn away while he shouted "see you later bitches" at Kurt and Puck.

"Chad is one of a kind isn't he?" Puck asked with a chuckle as he grabbed Kurt's right hand and led him to their table.

"Yes he is." Kurt answered with a smile. "And I need to go to the restroom." Kurt lied. Truth was, he was going backstage to check on Chad because the latter was going to tell him what to do. Chad also made him swore not to tell Puck that he would be auctioned off because it'd be a surprise. Well Chad had told him that Puck would surely bid for him no matter what.

"Don't take too long." Puck said with a sexy grin and Kurt suddenly had the urge to stay. He then just smiled back and walked away.

He sure hoped Chad was right with his prediction.

***!***

"Okay Mr. Kimmel, don't get too touchy feely with Ms. James." Chad joked as the latest bid winner led his 'prize' away from the stage. Mr. Kimmel made a fist pump playfully and winked at Chad. "And now ladies and gentlemen, we're now off to our second to last for the night." Chad announced on his diamond studded microphone.

Puck watched in amusement at Chad's shenanigans. Chad must have thought he was Beyonce or something. He glanced briefly at Kurt who was sitting next to him then gestured at Chad and shook his head. Kurt gave out a small laugh.

"And now I present to you." Chad said over his mic. Puck watched as Chad's face turned pale then the latter continued. "Paris Vanderbilt." Puck breathed sharply. He was not anticipating this.

"Who wants to go first?" Finn asked the audience. He was sporting the same look on Chad's face.

"Two hundred grand." Someone said from Puck's left. He turned his head and saw Nathaniel Smith of Smith Jewelries Inc. The latter had been crushing on Paris since they were teenagers. Puck's blood curdled when the blond smirked at him. Puck quickly took out his phone from his pocket and typed in quickly.

"Anyone contesting that?" Finn asked. Someone shouted five hundred grand from the crowd and as soon as it happened, Puck saw Chad jumping down from the stage and was now facing him in an instant. Chad grabbed him by the lapel of his expensive Armani suit and led him away from the crowd to one of the quietest parts of the grand ballroom.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked, his usual friendly face darkened in a scowl.

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked coolly.

Chad snorted. "The one who shouted five hundred is Thomas Kendrick, your personal accountant. I saw you texting. Did you put him up to it?" Chad looked at him scornfully. "Oh fuck, I shouldn't have asked, of course you did."

"Nathaniel can't have Paris." Puck said and he hated the sound of his voice. It was still full of concern over Paris. "Paris hates him you know that."

"And they know who Thomas is. Those people out there will put two and two together. For fuck's sake, your fiancé is in the same room."

"Seven hundred grand." Puck heard Nathaniel shouted.

"Eight hundred fifty." Thomas Kendrick said almost instantaneously.

"They won't know." Puck said as he looked at the stage and his breath caught in his throat. Paris was so breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Yeah right. You are digging your grave." Chad said flatly.

"Nine hundred. " Nathaniel continued and Puck wanted to punch him in the face. He typed again on his phone as Chad looked at him incredulously while simultaneously shaking his head.

"1.5." Puck's personal accountant shouted. There were a lot of oh's and ah's when the amount was announced. Then the ballroom went still, then finally, Finn announced that Thomas won the bid. Puck watched as Paris happily took Thomas's hand as the latter led him away from the stage. Of course Paris knew who Thomas was, that was why he was so damn happy.

"Congratulations Puckerman." Chad said in heavy sarcasm. Puck just ignored him. He'd deal with the consequences later.

"So who's last but not the least?" Puck asked. Chad just shrugged and stared at the stage and in that same instant, Finn spoke on the microphone.

"And now last but the least before we call it a successful night, I now present to you, Kurt Hummel."

Chad gave him a knowing look and mouthed 'what now?'

"You didn't tell me he's part of this." Puck said incredulously as he looked at Kurt's face. His beautiful face had a crestfallen look on it. Kurt knew who Thomas was. Puck had introduced Thomas to Kurt weeks ago. As Puck's personal accountant, Thomas would also handle Kurt's finances while in the marriage. Now, Kurt knew that he just bid for Paris.

"Rules are rules Puck. You can't bid that's why you have Thomas to do it for you and Tom can't exactly bid again can he?"

Puck cursed loudly. He knew that Kurt was expecting that he would bid for him.

"Anyone to bid?" Finn asked. There was a moment of silence and then suddenly a voice rose from the crowd.

"Five hundred thousand for the lovely one." Puck whipped his head at the direction of the voice.

Looking extremely handsome in his three piece Armani suit was none other than Oliver Queen, his archrival. The blond president and CEO of Queen Industries gave him a lopsided grin.

This was not happening.

**To be continued.**

**Sorry if it's too short. Will make it longer next time. Cheers.**


End file.
